Avatar: The Queen of the Northern Water Tribe
by KiPanda Cutie
Summary: Avatar (Last Airbender) AU: Jack Overland is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Elsa Arendelle is the Queen of the Northern Water Tribe, and she's hiding a big secret from everybody. When the Nations are in trouble, can the Avatar and Crew save the world? The Super Six & more! R&R! I don't own any of the movies made by Dreamworks and Disney, and I don't own ATLA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second fan fiction. I've never really tried this, but I'm excited to write something new. Welcome to the crossover between Jack Frost and Elsa (and others)! It features most of the Dreamworks and Disney characters, mostly the Big Four/ Super Six. Enjoy!**

**~DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, OR FROZEN! MICHAEL DIMARTINO, BRYAN KONIETZKO, DREAMWORKS, AND DISNEY DO!~**

* * *

Long ago, a baby boy was born in the Southern Water Tribe. He had the ability to manipulate and use water. However, his cries were not heard, and he was very ill. His parents cried, knowing that their first son would die before their eyes. The baby's father prayed to the moon, praying that his son would live. He imagined all of the fun he and his son would have. Sledding on penguins, snowball fights, battling each other. Suddenly, the moon's rays fell upon the little baby, and he floated in midair. The baby took a deep breath and started to sob a cry as loud as a moose-lion's. Parents relieved, and the whole village rejoicing, the baby was put back down to its crib, the moon shining its white light upon the crib. The baby's hair was no longer brown, but white, and his deep brown eyes became a striking ice blue. His skin was very pale, so pale that it appeared a beautiful milky gray. His cheeks no longer held a rosy glow, but had a faint tinge of light pink. There was a final burst of light from the moon, and the boy began to harness great power, more power than any other waterbender in his tribe.

His name was Jack. Jackson Overland.

At the same time, in the Northern Water Tribe, a very young three year old was discovering just how powerful she was. Elsa Arendelle, young Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, was a very powerful girl indeed. She had platinum blonde hair, close to the white of snow, and that was very rare in her tribe. She had very pale skin, and she had a healthy glow to her cheeks. Her eyes were a dark cerulean blue that was very hard to explain, the color none like any other. She too harnessed great power, and was the progeny of the royal family in the girl was learning that she too, was a waterbender. Her hair was a light platinum blonde, a color that was very rare in the Northern Water Tribe. Her hands placed inside a water basin, she gasped as she felt the water drop lower in temperature and freeze before her eyes. She took her hands out, and the water returned back to normal. She became curious. She waved her hands in a large arc, and a small ribbon of water followed her hand, and bunched up into a large water drop. She laughed in pure glee, amazed that she could control water. Suddenly, her control loosened on the water drop. Just the thread of concentration was cut, and the water drop fell down upon her head, soaking her with water. She started to wail and cry, her nightgown more doused than damp with water. Her pregnant mother and father rushed into the room, worried expressions on their faces.

"Elsa dear, what's wrong?"

"Mommy, my dress is wet. I don't like it. I don't like it one bit!"

Idun, Elsa's mother, and Chief Adgar, Elsa's father, released a breath of relief. Agdar scooped little Elsa in his arms and twirled her around.

"Well I guess we better dry it!" Agdar and Elsa exchanged laughs and giggles as they kept spinning and spinning around.

Water droplets splashed everywhere, and soon, nearly everyone in the room was wet. "That didn't do much," Agdar mumbled to himself.

Little Elsa was giggling and having a great time, spreading her hands out on a nearby puddle. Agdar had their servants clean up the mess, and they brought Elsa to her bedroom. She stripped away her sticky damp nightgown and changed into a clean one. Carefully, she combed the knots from her hair and jumped into bed. She whispered goodnight to the moon, and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Goodnight Mr. Moon. May your moonlight guide me every step of the way."

Little did she know, Elsa Arendelle's life was about to change for the worst.

* * *

~Five Years Later~

"Elsa...Elsa! Come on, let's play!" A cheerful voice cried.

Eight year old Elsa smiled and swatted the voice's body away. "Go away Anna. You can play by yourself!"

Anna, Elsa's younger sister, crossed her arms and laid herself down on Elsa. "But I can't! I don't want to! The sky's awake so we have to play! Come on!" She tugged on Elsa's sleeve persistently.

Elsa opened an eye, and smirked. "Okay, Mr. Moose lion, let's play."

"That's Ms. Moose lion to you!"

Red pigtails bobbed up and down as she bounced from side to side, eagerly waiting for her sister to get out of bed. Elsa rolled out of bed and waved to the fading moon.

"Goodbye Mr. Moon. See you tonight!"

She grabbed her fur parka and ran after Anna and they exited to the outdoors. The sisters breathed in the morning air, shivering at the early morning chill.

"Anna, you're going to get cold. We should get back inside."

Anna sneezed and rubbed her nose. "No, no. I'm fine." She sneezed again.

Elsa rolled her eyes and wrapped her parka around Anna. A warm glow rose to Anna's cheeks.

"Thanks, Elsa."

They giggled and ran to the outer walls, and Elsa held onto Anna as she created a column of ice to elevate them on top. Anna and Elsa marveled at the rising sun, but their awe was short lived.

"Elsa, do the water moving thing! Come on, come on!"

The older sister laughed and beckoned Anna to move in closer. She concentrated on the icy water below them and moved her hands in a slow circling motion. The water began to swirl around, and Elsa rose her hands up above her head. The water erupted into a column of liquid, and Elsa formed a stiff motion with her hands. The water hardened into solid ice, and Anna clapped her hands wildly.

"Hooray! That was really good! Do it again! Do it again!"

Elsa shook her head. "No, wait. I've been working on something else, and I want to see if I can do it."

Anna nodded and watched intently. Elsa hardened a small area of water below her and jumped down. She waved at Anna, who waved back. Elsa moved her hands in a repetitive swimming motion, and the small ice floe slowly moved towards an empty square of water. She closed her eyes and moved her arms around in graceful motions. The water followed her hands, freezing and growing taller as it wound around in the sky. Anna grinned from ear to ear and ran towards the large spiraling slide of ice. Elsa didn't seem to notice as Anna climbed onto the top of the slide, and mounted herself onto the opening.

"All I have to do now is make the floor for the lake so that when we slide down, we won't go sink down too deep." She talked to herself while she concentrated, about to create a smooth pane of ice at a reasonable children-sized height within the small square of water she blocked off from the rest of the sea.

Suddenly, as her hands trembled, about to move, she heard a laugh of pure glee, zooming closer and closer towards her. Anna.

"Anna, no!"

But it was too late. Anna slid into the deep and cold water, her small figure fading into the dark depths. Elsa felt adrenaline burst through her veins as she panicked, the blood in her head pounding.

"Anna, Anna...where are you?"

She dove into the water and searched through the darkness, determined to find her sister. She ignored the turtle seals that swam through the water with graceful ease. She saw a trail of small bubbles leading down into the deeper depths of the ocean, and quickly swam towards them. She created a bubble of air around herself, making it easier to breathe. She saw Anna's unconscious figure drifting aimlessly through the sea. Elsa grabbed onto Anna's hand and pushed them up to the surface. She pulled the both of them onto the ice that she had created and held Anna in her tiny arms.

"Don't be dead, please don't be dead."

Anna's lips were tinged a purplish blue, her eyes clamped shut. Her skin was ice cold, her expression grave. Elsa sobbed and cried out to anybody she could think of. She called to the townspeople, to her father, her mother, anybody. Despite the thick parka Anna wore, she was extremely cold. Elsa raced towards their large tower, carrying Anna in her arms. At one point, carrying Anna had become too tiresome for Elsa, and she bended a pile of snow into a compact wagon. Elsa rolled Anna into the large tower where their parents were waiting for them.

"Papa, Mama, she-we were playing, and she slid down the ice I bended and fell into the water."

"Bring her here, Elsa." Her papa ordered, a stern look on his face.

"She's ice cold and her lips are blue, Agdar." Idun informed, tears in her eyes.

"Mama, Papa...I'm so sorry…"

But nobody paid any attention. Elsa felt her whole body convulse, every cell in her being quivered and shook, her emotions getting the better of her. Tears poured down her face and she stood there, afraid of her strength. Afraid of herself.

"Anna has hypothermia. We have to get a healer."

"But Agdar, I don't think the healer can do much. We have to do something else."

"You're right. I know a place that only the family knows about. Let's go."

Idun scooped up Anna in her arms and cradled her, stroking the red pigtails upon her head. Elsa followed quietly, her heart scarred by her sister's near death experience. Agdar took his family behind his temple and into a cave behind a roaring waterfall. There, beautiful and lush vegetation thrived, and a small pond rested in front of a gate.

"The Spirit Oasis. Come, let's set Anna into the water."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"She will not know that Elsa has water bending. She'll be safe; protected from all danger."

Idun and Chief Agdar hurried over to the small pond and set their second born child into the calm water. Elsa slipped away behind vegetation, and observed her surroundings. It was unusually warm, kind of like what a tropical environment would feel like. Elsa slouched down into a fetal position, cradling her legs and rocking back and forth.

"I'm so stupid. Why did I even try to show her? I obviously didn't master the trick yet. It was so dangerous. I should've bended in more shallow waters…" Elsa chastised herself over Anna's misfortune, and she became more and more afraid of what she could do to her loved ones and her people every second.

Suddenly, there was a bright glow, and a joyous cry erupted from her parents' mouths. Elsa ran towards them, but stopped when she was a considerable distance away from them. She took a deep breath and let her eyes travel over to Anna. Despite the small smile on Anna's face, her little sister's head of red hair had a streak of whitish blonde hair, a reminder to Elsa that her capabilities were too powerful. Elsa closed her eyes before more tears could form.

Her father turned towards his older daughter. "Elsa, there's something that we need to tell you. Something we should've told you a long time ago."

* * *

**Tada! First chapter done! I'm really excited to see what you all think about it. Please review and favorite/follow! AIR HUGS AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody, it's the A/N! So, two reviews in one day! I feel lovedddddd! This chapter's all about Hiccup, and he's the Zuko character in this book! (Yes, he's going to eventually search for his honor and seek out the Avatar.) Anyway, thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming! Here's the next chapter!**

**~DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR, ROTG, OR FROZEN!~ FLUFFINESS!**

* * *

"Mom! Mom, look at this! Hans showed me this yesterday!"

A nine year old Prince Hiccup made a tiny flame with his index finger, then pointed it near a baby turtle duck. Before he could set fire to the fuzzy feathers on the baby animal, Hiccup's mother, Valka the Fire Princess, yanked him back.

"Hiccup! Why would you do such a thing? That baby turtle duck didn't do anything to you, did it?"

Hiccup shook his head in shame. "No, it didn't. But that's what Hans does-"

"Hiccup. Look at me. You're a strong kid. Like a Viking. Don't do things that you think aren't right. You can make your own decisions, carve your own destiny. Okay?"

The Crown Prince looked into his mother's chocolate eyes and nodded. "Okay, Mom."

Valka took Prince Hiccup's hand. "Why don't we visit your brother and his friends? I have to leave to do some errands, but I'll be back soon."

Hiccup nodded uncertainly and followed his mother towards the screaming and giggling fit of children. A six year old girl with long blonde hair stared at him with big green eyes.

"Hey, Astrid! It's your boyfriend!"

Another small girl (Hiccup's age) with a pretty blonde braid flushed red, then fumed and knocked the girl into the small river across from them. "Shut up, Rapunzel. He's not my boyfriend."

Hans pulled Rapunzel out of the pool and dried her wet clothes with his firebending. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

Valka nudged Hiccup closer to the group. "Hiccup is going to play with you guys for a while. Is that okay? I have some errands to run. I'll be right back, sweetie." She kissed Hiccup's cheek and walked away, disappearing into the Fire Palace.

Hans snickered and beckoned Hiccup to come closer to the group. "Come on, we won't bite. We're going to play a game. Do you want to play?"

Hiccup shrugged and nodded. "Okay, I guess. What's it called?"

"Damsel on the Dragon. I'll teach you how to play. First, you find a damsel," he pushed Astrid in front of Hiccup, "then you find a dragon."

The group followed Hans as he mounted onto a komodo rhino.

"Are you sure that we're supposed to be doing this?" Hiccup asked timidly.

"Of course, big brother. Stop being a worrywart. Nobody's paying attention to us anyway." Hans kicked the komodo rhino's sides, and the animal took off, steering towards a small dark cave.

They hopped off, Hans more excited than anyone else in the group. The cave was filled with ominous shadows and noises, the heavy sound of breathing reverberating throughout the dark cave. Rapunzel grabbed onto Astrid's arm, her milky teeth chattering.

"Hey, um, Hans? Is there really a dragon in there?"

"There's only one way to find out, Blondie."

Hans pushed Hiccup and Astrid into the cave.

"The next part of the game is to have the damsel and the knight slay the dragon."

Astrid straightened her back and marched inside, her confidence wavering every step. Hiccup peeked into the darkness, his eyes filled with fear. Suddenly, a scream erupted from the cave, and a swarm of wolfbats fluttered from the cave. Hiccup's heart pounded as he took a step into the cave, then burst into a full-out run. Astrid. He had to save Astrid.

Rapunzel shivered and rubbed the komodo rhino's nose. "Remind me why you wanted to play this game again?"

Hans smirked. "It's fun to watch people risk their lives. Especially since they like each other."

Hiccup couldn't see a thing, and he almost forgot that he could firebend. He outstretched his index finger and a small flame burst out of the tip of his finger. The small light illuminated the cave, and he could see a sleek black shadow curving away from a rock.

"Astrid?"

He quietly crept up to the shadow, and examined the area closely. The shadow...it wasn't a shadow at all! In fact, it was a tail. A scaly, jet black lizard-like tail. Hiccup gasped and stumbled back, tripping on the tail as he moved away. The tail trembled, and the tail's body emerged from behind the rock. A dragon, about the size of Hiccup himself, climbed out from behind the rock. It had big green eyes, with slitted black pupils like a cat owl's. The dragon had enormous wings, but the tail wing was torn and injured. Despite its intimidating appearance, it seemed curious and scared. The dragon opened its mouth, revealing two rows of pink gums and a flabby tongue. Hiccup took a slow step forward, and removed the red sash from his black pants. He took another step forward, and the dragon whimpered and bared his gums towards Hiccup's hand.

"Woah, woah, now. Easy, boy. I'm just going to fix you up. I'm going to make you all better, okay?"

The dragon closed his eyes halfway, and sat on his tail. He outstretched his wings and winced as the tear in his tail wing strained. Hiccup dived into his work, red sash in hand. He took out a small needle-like pin that attached the small royal artifact on his head. The artifact of the Crown Prince. He sterilized it, using the small flame atop his index finger to heat up the needle. Hiccup unraveled a loose thread from the red sash and threaded his needle. He pierced the dragon's skin, right above his wound. He sewed the tear up, and wrapped the sash around the dragon's tail wing, carefully mending the tear that had once occupied the soft skin of the dragon's tail wing.

"It's going to need to be replaced, but I can work on that later. The important thing is, you're going to be okay!"

The dragon pranced about on the rocky floor, tongue flying around his face. He licked his savior's face happily, a tame expression on its face.

Hiccup's eyes brightened. "I'm going to call you Toothless."

Toothless' head perked up at the name, and he slobbered over him excitedly.

"I'm going to come back here, but I have to get home now. I'll find a way to fix up your tail so you can fly again, don't worry Toothless."

Hiccup left the cave, and cringed as he saw the disapproving expressions from his group.

"If I recall, I specifically told you to kill the dragon, not make friends with it." Hans' voice was sharp and punctual.

"Come on, Hans. I think...I think that it's nice that Hiccup made a new friend. It's not like he has that many friends to play with." Astrid blushed, her face heated.

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck. "Th-thanks, Astrid."

Rapunzel fixed her hair and smoothed the wrinkles from her frock. "Well, come on, let's go home! I'm tired!"

Hans nodded and the group mounted onto the komodo rhino. They returned home shortly after sunset, where Hiccup's mother was waiting for them. Hiccup jumped off of the rhino as soon as he spotted his mother.

"Mom! You're not going to believe what I just saw today! I met a dragon, and I called him Toothless, because he didn't have any teeth. He's really sweet and he had a torn tail. I sewed it up and everything!"

Valka's expression was hard at first, but softened as she heard Hiccup's extravagant story. "Well, that must've been quite the adventure. Although I'm happy that none of you are hurt, it was very dangerous for all of you to travel to a Dragon's Den. Do you have any idea of how much trouble you all might've been in?"

Hans yawned and shrugged. "I don't think that any of us were hurt, were we? If Hiccup is fine with it, of course we'll be fine. After all, he is the worry wart of the family."

Valka scowled. "Hans! You should be ashamed of yourself! You don't speak like that, especially about your own brother! To your room, with you, young man!"

Hans simply rolled his eyes and scampered off to the Palace. Rapunzel and Astrid waved farewell to Valka and Hiccup, going on their separate ways. Valka led Hiccup to the turtle duck pond, where they watched the moon rise. They spent the rest of the day together, laughing and playing with the turtle ducks.

As the night dawned upon them, Hiccup's mother tucked him into bed and kissed him a quick goodnight

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, my little Viking."

She closed the door and breathed out her held breath quietly. She smiled at little Hiccup's imagination. That son of hers, he could be the funniest kid sometimes… Her amusement was short lived when she remembered the long meeting that her husband and the Firelord had together.

"_Father...Please, I have to ask you something."_

"_Pitch, tell me what's on your mind."_

"_Well, Father, I was thinking...since North is away grieving over his lost wife and son, I think that gives me a free spot towards the throne. Please Father, Firelord Manny, I ask for your blessing-"_

"_Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind? Your brother General North has just lost his son AND his wife, and all you can think about is gaining power? You need to be punished severely, to feel what it's like to lose your own son. You must kill your first born son."_

_Hiccup's mother hid behind a pillar and ran outside._

She had to find out a way to stop Pitch from killing her son. She stepped into one of the hallways and found Pitch staring at his father's portrait.

"You can't kill Hiccup."

"Yes, I can. He is no use to me anyway."

"He's our son, Pitch."

"No. He's YOUR son. He does not have a talent for firebending, does he? Hans does. That boy of yours is no son of mine."

"If you don't kill Hiccup, I will find a way to guarantee a spot on the throne for you."

Pitch's eyes flickered. "How?"

"I know a way to poison the Firelord. He'll die silently, painlessly. It'll be quick, just please, don't kill my son."

"Very well. You have three hours. I expect him to be in his deathbed by dawn. Do you hear me?"

Hiccup's mother nodded. "I understand."

Valka left without saying another word, her expression grim. She spent the rest of the night creating the silent toxin, and dropped a heavy dose into the Firelord's tea.

"I'm sorry, Manny," she murmured.

"It's alright. I knew that this would happen." A low voice answered.

Valka perked her head up, deeply surprised. She stepped away from the tea, and bowed to him. "I...I didn't know you were here."

His grey-brown eyes shimmered. "I knew that Pitch would do it. I knew that Pitch would try to kill Hiccup. I know the consequence of my horrible punishment to him, and for that, I am deeply sorry. I am willing to pay the heavy price of my actions. I hope that your son lives well, I really do. However, there is a punishment for poisoning the Firelord. Are you willing to pay the price?"

Valka tilted her head down in shame. "Yes. I am."

"You are to be banished from the Fire Nation tomorrow. You are no longer allowed to live in the Fire Nation or step a foot in it. You cannot see your sons, and you are no longer the Princess of the Fire Nation."

She shed a tear and looked into the Firelord's eyes. "I understand."

Manny nodded, then took the poisoned tea. "I sip this with a heavy heart. Goodbye, Valka. Take good care of my other son and my grandchild." He downed his drink and laid himself down on the carpet.

"Goodbye, Manny. I wish you to look after my son in the heavens."

She kissed his forehead and patted his shoulder as he blinked slowly, then let the poison swamp over him. Valka ran out of the Firelord's sleeping chambers and into her room. Her tears streamed down her face, quiet sobs muffled by her hands. She calmed herself and grabbed a red cloak. Placing the hood over her head, she stepped one last time into her son's room.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, wake up."

"Mom…? What're you doing here?"

"Don't ever forget who you are, my Viking. You are strong, no matter what others say. I want you to stay strong, okay? Choose your own path, write your own destiny. Okay?"

"Yeah...Mom...Okay…"

Valka kissed her son's cheek and ruffled his soft brown hair. "I love you very much, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mom." He rubbed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a small hug before returning to sleep.

And with that, she exited Hiccup's room, leaving a feather hair extension behind. Her mother had given her that, and now she was going to pass it down to Hiccup. She packed up her most precious belongings and fled from the Fire Nation, her heart pounding wildly.

This was the start to a new beginning.

* * *

~3 Years Later~

~Fire Nation War Meeting~

"I suggest that we raid the Air Temples while we can. They'll be easy to defeat, and with them out of the way, we can raid the Water Tribes next." A Fire Nation general's voice echoed throughout the throne room.

Hiccup tried to restrain himself from speaking out on the horrible idea, but he couldn't. "But that's wrong! The Air Nomads are very peaceful people! They didn't do anything to harm us!"

The Firelord's eyes pierced into him. "Prince Hiccup, you have spoken out against your elders. For that, you must be punished. You are to fight in an Agni Kai."

Prince Hiccup sulked down into his seat, a shameful expression on his face. The war general grinned at the idea of beating down the Firelord's shameful child. Little did Prince Hiccup know, he wasn't going to fight the war general.

An hour later, when he had time to prepare himself, Prince Hiccup stepped into the arena, back towards the opponent. He calmed himself and breathed heavily, his adrenaline pumping. He shed his shoulder garment and waited for the gong to sound. The loud instrument blasted in his ears, and the crowd screamed and cheered. Hiccup faced his opponent, a piercing glare in his eyes. He was ready, ready to defeat the general.

But he wasn't ready to face his father.

Firelord Pitch faced him with a deathly glare, a slight smirk planted on his lips. Hiccup staggered back, his face painted with horror.

"F-Father?" he managed to blurt out, his knees trembling.

"Stop shaking, boy, and face your opponent."

"But...NO! I won't hurt you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, Father." Hiccup stumbled back, falling onto his back. "Please, please father. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I won't ever talk out of line again. I won't disrespect you or the other elders. Please, please Father."

"I will not show mercy. You have shown great disrespect and have embarrassed me. You are to be punished for your actions."

The Firelord's hand raised towards the shameful Prince, and a spiraling burst of fire erupted from his hand. The flames licked at the ground and engulfed his son's left leg, and a frenzy overwhelmed the Firelord's senses. He kept his fire going, increasing the heat and the size. The flames crept up to the Prince's knee, and a bloodcurdling scream erupted from the Prince's mouth. Tears streamed down the child's face, and the Firelord let the flames die down. The child's entire lower leg was disfigured, blood pooling at the small stump of the leg he had left. The muscle, tissue, skin...it was destroyed. Ruined.

And the Firelord felt nothing.

For he could smell the fear, taste it, see the fear in the child's eyes, hoping that somehow his father wouldn't burn him, wouldn't challenge him. But that was not his son. Yes, he had his father's blood running through his veins, but that was not his child. He would never be his child. He could spot his son, his only son, Hans, cheering amongst the crowd, laughing at the distraught expression the child had made as he noticed his red liquid pooling at his very feet. Unfortunately, the Firelord's brother had come to the rescue. North. The Firelord walked back to his chambers, leaving the child to rot.

North was appalled at what he had just witnessed. The Firelord had burned his own son! He immediately took Hiccup and brought him to the royal healer. Hiccup's leg looked horrible. Blood, mangled muscle, and burnt skin tissue were the remains of his lower leg. The healer cleaned his leg, cutting off the dead skin and giving Hiccup painkillers to ease the screaming sensation in his leg. The healer told North that Hiccup would have to amputate his lower leg, and he would need to lie in bed for the next three months. This would include resting after surgery, installing the artificial limb, and learning how to walk with it. North agreed, taking one last glance at Hiccup as he handed the broken boy to the healer. He needed to find an artificial limb for his nephew, he needed to find one fast.

The healer laid Hiccup down on his bed, and he took out a variety of medical supplies.

"Okay, Prince Hiccup. You're going to need to swallow this." The healer took out a small white pill.

Hiccup quickly took the pill and swallowed it. It left an herb-like medicinal taste in his mouth.

"You're going to fall asleep. This won't hurt, I promise, Prince Hiccup."

Hiccup silently nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Prince Hiccup of the Fire Nation, everybody. Notice how Firelord Pitch doesn't mention Hiccup as his "son." Pitch is only hungry for power, great power. I'm afraid that this is the last that we're going to hear of Valka. (Unless you count Hans going psycho and hallucinating) Thanks for reviewing, and feel free to ask any questions! I'll be happy to answer them! AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! It's the A/N! Thank you for the four reviews and the…I think it was seven follows? These mean so much to me! Thank you nightmarefiore and DragonSlayer96 for the reviews! Oh, and I received a PM yesterday about Jack's flying. I would still love to hear your idea, write soon! Jack and the rest of the gang are unfortunately flightless. This is so I can blend the Avatar and Super Six worlds smoothly, because the characters in Avatar couldn't fly (I'm sorry, gliders and air benders don't count). Anyway, stay tuned for the rest and read Chapter 3!**

**(In this chapter, imagine Jack as an adorable eight year old with big blue eyes that sparkle. Yeah, imagine the cutest little Water Tribe boy ever!)**

* * *

A young eight year old with white hair waddled over to a group of kids his age.

"Hey, um...do you guys wanna go penguin seal sledding with me?" His eyes sparkled as he thought of all the fun they would have, riding on the backs of penguin seals.

The leader of the group stepped forward and shook his head. "Sorry Frosty-I mean, Jack, but we can't. We already have enough people for the penguin otter sledding contest. Sorry." The child sounded as if he wasn't sorry.

But Jack simply gave them his best fake smile and restrained himself from crying. "Okay, that's all right. I'll just play by myself then."

The group raced down the hill, leaving Jack behind. Little Jack began to walk back to the Tribe when a little gloved hand tapped his shoulder.

"I'll play with you."

Jack wiped his eyes and turned around. "Wh-what?"

"My name's Flynn Rider, but you can call me Flynn. I'll play with you, I don't like those guys anyway."

The boy had a head full of brown hair, and a pair of copper-colored eyes. He had lost a couple teeth (probably from fighting), but his smile was still full of pearly white teeth. Jack couldn't help but smile back. That kid's grin was contagious. Flynn grabbed Jack's hand and they ran down the snow hill together, hopping onto their penguin seals and sledding until the sun had set.

As the moon rose up into the evening sky, everybody settled into their seats for dinner. The group of kids that had rejected Jack gave dirty looks at Flynn. Then, when Flynn continued to chat with Jack, one of the boys walked up to him.

"Hey Flynn, we didn't see you sledding with us. What happened? Did you get sick?"

Flynn crossed his arms and smirked. "No, I just found a better friend to play with. That's all."

The boy growled, and upon seeing what was happening, the leader walked up to the two.

"So you're hanging out with the little sick boy here instead of us? Cooties are contagious, you should know that. You might end up becoming an old man like him!"

The group chuckled, and Flynn clenched his fists. "Just because he has white hair, doesn't mean that he's an old man! You guys are bullies, and you pick on Jack just because you guys can't waterbend."

Jack had devoured his food and was now watching with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was scared.

The leader fumed. "Watch what you're saying, Rider. You don't want to get in a fight with us." He turned to walk away.

"Cowards! You guys are a bunch of cowards. You should stand right here and fight. I dare you."

Jack placed a gloved hand on Flynn's shoulder. "Flynn, I don't think that you should fight them. I mean, we should just leave them alone so that they'll leave us alone."

Flynn shook his head. "No. They've been picking on you for too long. Friends stick up for other friends."

Jack dropped his hand from Flynn's shoulder and let him walk towards the snowy clearing where the adults wouldn't see. The group followed closely behind, snickering at how Flynn was going to be obliterated after fighting them. At first there was a long silence.

And that's when Flynn threw the first punch.

The leader of the group stepped forward and dodged his attack, kicking him in the stomach. Flynn glared but said nothing, slugging another guy in the process. From the distance, Jack could see that the group was slowly crowding around Flynn, making escape inevitable. Jack felt his fear wither away, and a new determination blossomed in his stomach. He had to save Flynn.

Jack excused himself, thanking each of the women that had created the meal. He then ran as fast as he could, heading directly towards the sea. The group didn't notice that he had arrived, their attention focused only on Flynn. Jack took a quick peek at Flynn from behind one of the guys. He had a bruised eye, a bloody nose, and he was clutching his left arm tightly. Jack closed his eyes and made an arc motion with his hands. The water followed, and he opened his eyes. He pushed his hands out towards the group, and a blast of water pushed all of the bullies away from Flynn. Jack stilled his hands, and slowly moved them down to his stomach. The water froze and clung onto each of the bullies, forcing them to stay in their place. Numerous shouts and protests were heard, and Jack ran over to Flynn.

"Are you okay?"

Flynn brushed off the snow from his parka and nodded, wincing when he moved his arm. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? Why did you do that?"

"That's what friends are for. They stick up for other friends, remember?"

They exchanged laughs as they went back to the Tribe, Flynn making a beeline towards the healer's. Jack scampered off to his family's hut, smiling ridiculously. Emma, his six month old sister, gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you smiling weird?"

Their parents looked up from their work, and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you seem…very happy? What's going on?"

Jack beamed at his family. "I made a new friend today."

And with that, he laid himself down and began to dream of all the fun adventures his new friend and him would do tomorrow.

* * *

**TADA! Unfortunately, Jack is the only waterbender in his tribe. That's the main reason why all those kids were bothering him. Jack is a very well-mannered boy, but as he grows, you'll begin to see his goofy side. Flynn does have a part in opening up that silly side of Jack, but mostly because he's beginning to gain respect, and he begins to have new friends. (Adolescence probably does have something to do with his immaturity and good looks :P) Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and keep on writing those ****reviews. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions, and I'll answer them as soon as I can, and I'll mention them on the next chapter! AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! It's the A/N! So, I'm here being my ol' diseased self (I have an icky cold), watching and obsessing over Avatar (and Zuko). I'm ready to do some incorporating, and I rely on my sister to put in all of the humor. So anything to find funny is mostly put in by my sister. As much as I hate to say it, let's give her a round of applause. Okay, now onto the next Chapter!**

**This chapter takes place ten years later (don't worry, I did the math). Jack is eighteen, Elsa is twenty one. Yes, I'm using their actual ages (Jack's mortal age, immortal age? I don't even know anymore). Hiccup is twenty two, and I know that in the movies, he is supposedly twenty. Astrid is the same age as Hiccup, Rapunzel is eighteen. I think. I couldn't really get Rapunzel's age right. But let's just pretend that she's eighteen. The amazing Flynn Rider is a year older than Jack, so he is nineteen. Hans, well he's a year younger than Hiccup, so he's twenty one. Anna, we don't hear much of her that often, is nineteen. I think. There isn't an exact age for Anna, so I think I'm going to make her eighteen. We don't know much of Kristoff, Bunny, Tooth, and etcetera etcetera, blah blah blah. I'll get to them later.**

**This chapter is all about Jack and Flynn. For now. Maybe later on, they'll meet Elsa. Yeah. So I'll just quit my babbling and let you read.**

**~YES, THE DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ROTG, FROZEN, OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL MOVIES AND TV SHOWS THAT I DID NOT WRITE OR CREATE~**

* * *

~Ten Years Later~

Jack had developed into a striking adolescent, and he had become the head of the tribe. He had a tall lanky figure that was skinnier than most guys in his tribe, bright glacier blue eyes that seemed to dance with mischief, and a smart mouth that loved to joke around. His pale skin was even more pronounced, and his white hair had developed an almost silver-like tinge to it. Despite his physical appearance, his social status had changed too. The whole tribe practically knew him, and they begged to hang out with him every day. He and Flynn were single, exclaiming that they haven't found the right girl yet. Jack spent everyday with his best friend, even on days when he was sick and gross. Flynn had changed a lot too. He too, had gained a mischievous side, pranking young ladies and guys with his ability to pickpocket. His brown hair had grown out, and was neatly separated on the two sides of his head. He had regained all of his teeth back, completing what he called "his smolder." And for some odd reason, he always carried around a frying pan.

Just like how Flynn carried around his frying pan, Jack carried around his father's staff. A reminder of his parents, before they had died from sickness.

It seemed like the tribe was struggling through a time of disease. Everyone had been diagnosed with it at some point and time, everyone except Jack. The disease wasn't any simple illness. It was deadly. Jack's parents had died from it, and his sister Emma had almost died from it as well. A handful of children had contracted it recently, most of that small group dying from the disease, a disease in which no amount of herbs and tea could cure.

There had to be a way to heal these people.

Jack stopped at his Gran-Gran's tent, his hand on the leather. He no longer wore his gloves or his thick parka, changing into simple waterbender clothes, fur and thick fabric no longer present in his attire. The cold didn't bother him anymore. He ran his long fingers through his snowy hair and pushed through the tent opening.

"Gran-Gran, you wanted to see me?"

The elderly woman laughed silently and beckoned him to sit. "Yes, I did. Tea?" She gestured at the white teapot she was holding.`

Jack shook his head.

"The reason why I called you down here is because I know how to cure these people."

"Yeah…?"

"I want you and Flynn to take the canoe and travel to the Northern Water Tribe."

"First of all, why Flynn and I? Second of all, rowing by canoe could take months! Possibly years!"

Gran-Gran smiled warmly. "You and Flynn are the most qualified. The person I want you to see is a waterbender herself. And you know how to waterbend, right? I believe that you can get there in no more than three day's time."

Jack nodded, considering what his Gran-Gran had said. "Okay, okay. You're right. Tell me more about this Northern Water Tribe girl."

"She is no simple Northern Water Tribe girl, Jack. She is a very strong and powerful bender, and she's very serious about what she does. She is the current Queen of the Northern Water Tribe, but she lives in fear of herself and her powers. She has isolated herself away from her people, as well as her own sister. I think that she could heal this whole tribe of this sickness, and she can be a very good friend for you."

Jack's eyes bugged at her last statement. Good friend, or Girlfriend? He sighed. "Gran-Gran, are you trying to set me up with this girl? I told you, I haven't found 'the one' yet. I'll find her on my own. Just because she and I are water benders, it doesn't mean that we want to hook up immediately and start making waterbending babies all of a sudden!"

Gran-Gran stifled a laugh. "Goodness, Jack. Calm down! I'm not setting you up with anybody! I just want this tribe to be cured of its sickness. Don't overreact, my grandson. Oh, and remember not to force her to come with you. She will come in her own time, believe me."

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded, turning to leave.

"I think that you'll find her very interesting when you meet her. She is as striking as you, probably more striking, I'll tell you that much."

Jack took one last glance and Gran-Gran before exiting her tent. Suddenly, Flynn tackled into him, a bright look in his eyes.

"Jack! I heard the news! We're going to the Northern Water Tribe to pick up some girl! Finally, a journey I'll look forward to!"

Jack rubbed his forehead and grinned. "Gran-Gran just told me about it too. Apparently we're going to find a Northern Water Tribe Queen and bring her back here where she'll heal the sick."

Flynn's eyes sparkled. "Queen? Do you know what that means? We'll be rich!"

Jack frowned. "Is money all that you think about?"

Flynn shrugged. "I think about other things too."

They exchanged ridiculous laughter and bumped into each other playfully. Suddenly, one of the elders of the tribe cleared his throat.

"You are to leave tomorrow. Pack whatever you must, and we will ready the canoe and food for you."

Jack nodded and thanked him. "Thank you, we will prepare immediately. Flynn, let's go."

Flynn and Jack left to their tents, grabbing everything that they would need for their trip.

* * *

"Jack? Why are you packing up everything?" Emma, Jack's ten year old sister asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No, no, Ems. It's not like that! I'm not mad, it's just that the whole tribe is sick."

"Like…Like Mom and Dad were?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, Ems. That's why I need to go with Flynn and get someone to cure them."

Emma smirked. "By any chance, is that 'someone' a girl?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ems. That someone is a girl."

"Are you—"

"No, I am not interested. I will not go out with someone that barely knows me."

Emma nodded. "I understand. But Jack, you need to find somebody! I want to meet this lady and interrogate her!"

"Well, she's kind of the Queen of the Northern Water Tribe."

Emma's eyes bugged. "Queen? She's the queen?"

"Of the Northern Water Tribe." Jack attached his waterskin to his attire.

"Do you know what she looks like? What she does?"

"She's a waterbender, like me. That's all I know." Jack began to wash his face at the water basin.

"So…what I'm hearing is, she's totally single?"

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "I honestly don't know. Gran-Gran said that she's just as striking as I am. Maybe even more. So I doubt that she's single."

"You're single."

Jack lifted his head up as soon as he heard the words spit out of her mouth, and turned to face Emma with narrowed eyes. "Why you…"

Emma ran out of the tent as if her life depended on it.

Jack sprinted after her. "Oh you better run! Run while you can, before I use my waterbending and pounce on you!"

He put his arm out towards the sea, and a ribbon of water swallowed his hand. He extended the water into a whip-like ribbon, and flung it straight at Emma. It latched onto her foot, engulfing her foot in the water. Jack pulled back on the whip, and the water dragged Emma over to Jack. He let his arm drop, and the water splashed at his feet, dispersing back into the sea. He marched over to Emma and fell on top of her, claiming victory.

"Now, what was that about being single?"

"Nothing."

They exchanged smirks and snickers and went on their merry way, Emma going to the otter penguin sledding hill to meet her friends, and Jack going to Flynn's tent.

He walked through the opening of the tent. "Hey, Flynn. Are you ready?"

"Why are you in such a rush? We're leaving tomorrow."

Suddenly, a tiny head popped up from the opening. "Chief Frost! Gran-Gran told me to inform you that you and Flynn have to leave right now."

Jack smiled. He had grown used to this nickname over the years. "Right now Jamie?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, right now. Oh, and Emma told me to tell you that she wants a souvenir when you come back."

Jack thanked the child and closed the tent. "Classic Emma," he huffed.

"Hurry up and help me pack, Overland!"

"We're only leaving for three days, Eugene."

Eugene Fitzherbert was Flynn's real name. Only Jack, Emma, and Flynn's parents knew about this.

Flynn coughed wildly, muttering "Stupid snowman" under his breath.

They managed to finish packing shortly after, and they scrambled out of the tent. Gran-Gran was waiting for them with sleeping bags in one hand and packets of blubbered seal jerky and kale cookies on the other. Before Jack had hopped into the canoe, he spotted Emma running towards them. She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

"Stay safe, brother."

"Always, little sister. Remember to play nice with Jamie, and don't go running off close to the sea. Okay?"

"Okay."

Emma pulled away, tears in her eyes. "Now go find your girlfriend." She shoved him into the canoe and uncoiled the rope that kept it from floating away.

Jack waved at the tribe as they drifted off, the Southern Water Tribe becoming more distant as they kept floating off.

Now, time to find that Northern Water Tribe Queen.

* * *

The next three days would be a test of friendship for the Southern Water Tribe Chief and his frying pan wielding friend.

On the first day of their journey, Flynn and Jack encountered rough waters. Spears of ice and jagged stones blocked their path, and white foaming waters kept them rowing and waterbending.

"Can you go any faster?" Flynn whined, "My arms are getting tired, I've been rowing for hours!"

"I'm sorry," Jack snarled, "If I recall, the only waterbender that's using his arms is…" He searched around. "Oh! It's ME! So shut it. I'm working harder than you."

Flynn laughed wickedly. "Well, if you're the waterbender, why don't you calm these rapids? That'll make things a lot easier, don't you think?"

Jack muttered a string of slanders and curses under his breath, and added something about "how he's whacked his head with that frying pan too many times." Flynn scowled and elbowed his friend in the ribs. Jack returned the scowl, and there the two friends sat, glowering into each other's eyes.

Then, they burst out laughing.

"Sorry man, I guess we're getting angry too easily." Flynn sound sincere, his brown eyes staring directly into his.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, we should try to get as much sleep and energy as we can. We don't want to yell at each other like that again, do we?"

Flynn nudged him playfully. "No, no we do not. Hey, what about we eat some seal jerky and hit the sack?"

They didn't get any sleep, and they barely had time to finish their hearty seal jerky dinner.

* * *

On the second day, Jack decided to take the job of moving the small canoe. It was the middle of the day, and Flynn was still sleeping, clutching his frying pan close to his face like a stuffed doll. Sometimes, the Chief had to take part and do some of the work. No, wait. Scratch that. The Chief ALWAYS had to do the work. Jack huffed and waved his arms out in large arcs, bending the water around him. The canoe grumbled and rocked side to side, moving forward ever so slowly. He began to perspire, beads of sweat forming atop his brow.

"I wonder if Flynn's up…" he muttered, his eye catching a glimpse of a sound asleep Eugene Fitzherbert.

He cleared his throat and pushed his hands towards Flynn. Water bubbled from the vast sea and shot at Flynn, soaking him in chilly water.

"Oh, Eugene! It's time to wake up!" He drawled out in a very girly voice, a smirk planted upon his face.

"Five more minutes, Gran…" Then, he felt the chill of the water starting to seep into his skin. "What the—"

Jack burst out laughing, his body leaning on his staff. "Now it's your shift, Fitzherbert."

Flynn groaned and ran a sticky and damp hand through his doused hair. He snatched the oar next to him and started to row, his brown eyes staring out into the foggy and distant sea. Time seemed to pass as slowly as Flynn's rowing.

Suddenly, there was a slight ripple of the ice surrounding the sides of the ocean, and their eyes searched all around them, ears alert and breathing quiet. Low growls. Bright blue eyes, a hungry expression present in the irises. Sturdy bodies, soft grey and white fur.

Wolves.

Flynn eyed Jack worriedly, with a hidden innuendo of fear. He paddled restlessly, the sun setting, dipping into the horizon. The wolves' eyes gleamed in the dark like stars, piercing through the night and slicing the darkness open. Usually, one would pass through a pack of wolves without making a noise, therefore not drawing attention to them. However, the wise Chief Jackson of the Southern Water Tribe was a different matter.

"Screw it," he huffed, standing up abruptly.

Jack punched his fist down into the water, and a loud splash sounded. The tiny canoe rocketed forward, skipping the water like a pebble. He could hear the loud howls from close behind, ravenous for a taste of blood, flesh, the grinding feel of fangs crunching into bone. The soft but thundering noise of pattering paws hitting the ground broke through the silence, the noise drawing closer and closer.

"Hurry up! They're gaining on us!" Flynn urged, panicked.

"Oh, shut up, Rider. Stop lounging around and start paddling."

Flynn opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. A wolf jumped up from the land, and leapt towards the tiny canoe. The wolf's clutches missed by mere inches. Flynn took his oar and paddled as fast as he could, water splashing at him like cold spittle. They watched in silence as the beady eyes disappeared, and the empty night swallowed up the sky. They were stranded in this canoe, in the vast ocean. Fog billowed around them like blankets, there was barely anything in sight.

And they slept the rest of the night that they had left, eyes instantly shutting.

* * *

"We've been out here for three days, and there isn't any sign of a huge ice castle or a Northern Water Tribe Queen anywhere." Flynn whined.

They were sleep deprived and cranky, the harsh waters making it hard to navigate as they began to travel again.

Jack glared at Flynn. "I can't waterbend any faster, thank you very much. And besides, you haven't helped with the rowing at all! All you did was sit on that very spot for the last two days!"

The two continued their bickering, unaware that they had approached their destination. Suddenly, they tipped over their boat, sending each friend into the frigid water.

"Luckily, the cold doesn't bother me." Jack snickered.

Eugene glowered at Jack, narrowing his eyes. "Shut it, Frosty."

They glared holes into each other, and upon recognizing that they had arrived at the Northern Water Tribe, their eyes bugged.

The Northern Water Tribe was beautiful. White towers and snowy temples scattered all over the city, deep canals connecting waterways and giving a mode of transportation for the citizens. Next to the walls of the city, a sleek ice temple stood tall, towering over the city. Beautiful ice fractals and indescribable workmanship made up the palace, everything made out of pure ice.

"Flynn, I think it's time we have a little chat with this Queen and her city."

* * *

"Hi there! My name's Anna, Princess Anna of the Northern Water Tribe. How may I help you?" Her bright and cheery voice rang in their ears.

She looked about eighteen. Anna had red braided pigtails, light skin, and bright cerulean eyes. She seemed very welcoming, and very kind.

"Hi, we're looking for the Queen of the Northern Water Tribe. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Um, my sister is the Queen here. I wouldn't suggest chatting with her though. She isn't a very…social person. Why do you need to talk to her?"

Flynn cut in. "Okay, look here Princess. Our Tribe is sick, and we need your little Queen to cure our tribe. She's the only person who can, not even healers can help."

Anna gasped. "That sounds serious. She's in that ice temple outside of the city. She's not a waterbender, I don't know how she can heal your tribe. Go easy on her, she's kind of…xenophobic. I think."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Gran-Gran told me…" he trailed off, confused.

"What? That she can waterbend? You've got your facts wrong. She doesn't waterbend. Anyway, I guess that means that you guys better go, huh?"

Jack nodded and ran out of the city, dragging Flynn along with him.

"I think she'll like them, especially the white-haired boy." Anna whispered to herself, smiling at her good fortune.

* * *

Up close, the ice palace appeared to be some sort of place to isolate something…or someone. Jack felt the walls of ice between his fingers, marveling at how smooth and beautiful it seemed to feel. It sparkled like glass, and it seemed both delicate and strong. The doors were locked shut, a strong layer of ice covering them. Flynn brought his frying pan-clad hand to one door, about to smash it to pieces, but Jack shoved his hand away.

"We don't want to barge in like intruders, Flynn."

Flynn muttered something about "waterbenders" and "single men."

Jack took a deep breath and knocked on the door with a loosely clenched fist.

A soft and rich voice replied to his knocking. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

Jack gasped at the Queen's voice. He expected a regal and confident tone, but…she sounded scared and broken. "My name is Jack Overland. I'm the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. I've come here to seek your help. My people are sick, and only a very powerful healer like yourself can cure them."

A cold and humorless laugh came from the other side of the door. "Well you won't want me as your savior. All I can do is hurt people." She sounded as if she had suffered from personal experience.

Jack pressed his body against the door, trying to take a peek at the Queen. What did she look like? Why was she broken? "Please, Your Highness, my tribe needs your help. If you just let me in—"

"So this is what it's all about! My sister put you up to this, didn't she?" She let out another cold laugh. "She's always trying to set me up with other guys. I didn't know that she'd go this far and have the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe come here. She must be desperate."

"Believe me, I know the feeling," he muttered under his breath.

The Queen pretended not to hear the chief's statement. "Are you even the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe? You sound a bit…young to be the chief."

Jack's breath hitched as the Queen spat each word out, loud and clear. "Aren't you supposed to rule your kingdom inside the city walls? You seem awfully isolated to rule." He snarled.

There was no answer back. No sarcastic reply, or the short sound of cold laughter. Just tears, broken tears, like shattered glass, splashing onto an icy floor.

"You don't understand what I've been through. You don't know anything about me or what I can do." Her words came out as hoarse croaks.

"I may not understand, yes. But what I do understand is that you have the power to open this door. Let us in, let us help."

There was a long silence, and Flynn tightened his grip on his frying pan.

Finally, the doors of ice opened, and Jack could make out a streak of blue behind a dressing curtain. They stepped inside, but an ice shield blocked their path.

"You didn't say anything about your friend. I want him to wait outside. You may enter; he may not." She stated this very firmly.

Jack shrugged at Flynn and pushed him down, setting him down into a sitting position. "Sorry, Flynn. It'll only be a minute."

He closed the door behind him and marveled at the sights around him. A beautiful array of fountains and chairs made of ice were adorned around the room, as if it were made for company. A dazzling two-way staircase led to an unknown room, probably the Queen's bed chambers. Jack had never seen anything like it. However, the real jaw-dropping part of the palace was the chandelier made of ice that towered above them. Amazing patterns of ice made up the chandelier, and a large gemstone made up of ice was the finishing touch. Jack was amazed at the amount of skill this waterbending Queen possessed. His eyes flickered towards the dressing curtain, curious of what the Queen looked like. He imagined her to be an older woman, probably in her late thirties, a thick parka clad on her to protect her from the freezing temperatures.

"Will you come out from behind the dressing curtain so we can discuss this?" His fingers brushed over the thin fabric of the curtain.

"Step back." She ordered, and Jack obeyed.

The Queen took a step forward, a shoe the color of ice peeked out. He heard her take a deep breath, and she revealed herself.

Jack's eyes widened as she revealed herself from the curtain. The Queen was very beautiful, and just like Gran-Gran had said, she was as striking as him, if not more than him. She had a light blonde shade of hair, and it was neatly plaited and draped over her shoulder. She wore a dress made out of thin glacier-blue fabric, and it clung to her figure as though it were made out of ice. The collar of her dress was in a traditional kimono-style "V" shape, and there was a gold-embroidered slit that reached up to her thigh. A long train that shimmered with all the colors of the aurora borealis extended from the back of her dress, trailing along with her every movement. A thin pair of blue gloves clung to her palms as if to restrict her bending. Her thin lips were the color of alizarin, her skin a pale cream. A light spattering of freckles were sprinkled across her high cheekbones. But her eyes…

Some say that a person's eyes is the window to their soul, telling their life's story.

They were broken, yet beautiful at the same time. Her irises were a mixture of a royal and imperial blue, the dark shades seeming to push and pull against each other. Her eyes held pain and fear, yet at their core, he saw the light in her eyes. There was this feeling…an indescribable feeling that rose up to his chest, pulling against his heartstrings as he looked deeper into her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She had a questioning look upon her face.

Jack felt heat rush up to his face, a white-hot sensation that made his adrenaline pump and his heart pound. "Uh…um…I…uh…"

He cleared his throat. "About the situation…I—we need you to come with us to the Southern Water Tribe. That's where my people are. They're sick, and they could die from what they've contracted. You're the only one who can heal them."

"I may hurt them."

"MAY. Why are you so afraid of yourself? Why are you so sure that you're going to hurt people? Please, You Highness—"

"Elsa."

"What?"

"My name is Elsa. You don't need to call me 'Queen' or 'Your Highness'; it sounds weird."

"Oh. Right."

"The reason why I'm know that I'm going to hurt people is because…it happened before…to my sister."

Jack sat himself down on one of the chairs, waiting for her story.

"We were playing. I was making a slide, but it wasn't finished. She slid down and fell into the water. It was cold, even though the cold temperatures never bothered me."

His eyes widened.

"She sank deeper and deeper into the water. By the time I grabbed her and pulled her up to the surface, she had hypothermia. My parents took her to the Spirit Oasis, and the water there healed her. She doesn't know that I waterbend. It'll be safer that way. I isolated myself here to protect my people. I'm known to have the abilities of a healer, but I've never used them on anyone."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, unaware of Elsa's stare on him. "I know that you're scared about what you can do. But I believe that you can do good for my people. Besides, my sister wants a souvenir when I return from this trip, and I don't have any money to buy anything." He winked towards her direction.

Elsa blushed, and her fingers wrapped around her braid, tugging lightly on the neat plaits. "Well, if it's for your little sister…I'll try."

Jack grinned and opened the doors to leave. "I guess I'll see you on our canoe tomorrow?"

Another twist of her braid. "I was thinking…Maybe you could stay for dinner? I'll consult the chef to make something for all of us."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you isolated yourself to protect your people and your sister."

"This could be the exception. I can wear my gloves."

He nodded and left, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

As they left, Elsa ran up her icy staircase and hid herself in her bedroom. That boy…the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe…he seemed so comforting, as if she had known him for years. He was beautiful, truly…striking. White hair…she had never seen anything like it before. His skin was so pale, like hers, but even more so. His eyes were a light cerulean, bright and mischievous. He was very young to be the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, about eighteen. The boy, Jack, he wore light-fitting clothes, as if he didn't feel the cold at all. He carried around this wooden staff, a very odd shape it was as well. Elsa found herself fantasizing about the boy, and she shook her head quickly, dismissing the thoughts from her mind.

"Jack," she whispered. His name brought pleasant shivers down her spine, and she did something that she hadn't done in a long time.

She smiled.

Maybe she could heal his people. If she had his help.

* * *

**Another chapter finished! I think that went pretty well. So****…Elsa asked Jack to dinner. She doesn't think much of it, but this will be the start of a new friendship, and possibly a relationship. We haven't met Bunny and Kristoff and the others yet, but we're getting there! This took a lot of research, and I had to study the characters over and over again. So, I hope you enjoy, and stay tuned for the next chapter! AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! It's the A/N! Today, I would like to show you all of the pairings in this story! Are you ready?**

**Jack/Elsa (obviously)**

**Kristoff/Anna (duhhhhh)**

**Flynn/Rapunzel (another obvious ship)**

**Hiccup/Astrid (I'm sorry, fellow Merricup fans)**

**Hans/nobody (Because I am 99% sure that Hans is Azula)**

**Bunny/Tooth (I am a Bunny/Tooth fan, and I am proud of it)**

**North/nobody (Because he had a son and a wife, but they died. Details listed later on)**

**Pitch/nobody (Because his father banished his wife. Also, he is a heartless soul)**

**Weselton/nobody (Because he has his rabaroo)**

**Merida/nobody (Because she is a Yu Yan warrior, and she firmly believes that she doesn't need a man)**

**Sandy/nobody (Sandy's adorable. He doesn't need a girlfriend, especially since he has his fangirls)**

**Triplets/nobody (They're three. Do you really expect them to have girlfriends so young?)**

**And Toothless, Olaf, and Sven are animals. And they're perfectly fine on their own. Olaf is a ring-tailed winged monkey, Toothless is a dragon (obviously), and Sven is a saber-toothed moose lion.**

**And let's announce our past avatars:**

**Avatar Fa Mulan: She's has an Avatar Kyoshi personality, and she's an Earthbending Avatar. You'll hear her whole backstory in time.**

**Still need a Roku character. Please PM me or review if you have any ideas. Any ideas at all. I suggest you watch some of the AtLA episodes if you are interested but never had any experience with Avatar. Trust me: It's AMAZING. Also, it can't be any of the Super Six. Sorry. I really want the Roku character to be someone wise and someone who is qualified as a ****firebender.  
**

**Oh, and I will not reveal the identity of the Avatar. You'll just have to figure it out *cue evil laughter***

**Merida is a Yu Yan Warrior, one of those archers that never miss a shot. She has three younger triplet brothers, and Hiccup is the Prince of the Fire Nation. Just to clarify the mix up. I'm sorry, but Jack is not the Avatar. I'll give you that much.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 5! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Every step was a reminder.

A reminder that had him searching for his so-called honor. He was a shame to his nation. For speaking out. Hiccup had to return home so that he could go back to being the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, so that he could serve at his father's side, so that he could see Astrid and Rapunzel again. It was the anniversary of his banishment. Ten years. Ten years now, he had been forced to sail the seas in search of the next Avatar. He was forced to walk on a metal leg. Hiccup stroked the feathers in his hair, taking note of the colors of the Four Nations striped on the middle of each feather. Red for Fire, blue for Water, green for Earth, and yellow for Air. His mother had left it on his dresser as she ran away from the Fire Nation, when she ran away from him, according to his father. Hiccup was a shame to the whole family. He would never possess the extreme amount of firebending like Hans, he would never rule as Fire Lord now.

But at least he had Uncle North.

Uncle Nick St. North was a retired Fire Nation general, and was the infamous Dragon of the West, for he killed the last dragon that ever existed in the world. Uncle North had installed the metal leg that he had now. Uncle North had cared for him for the last ten years, when nobody else cared.

They were headed for the Northern Water Tribe. He had to find the Avatar. He had to. Hiccup speared a hand through his shaggy bronze hair, his fingers entangling in the feathers adorned in his hair.

"I'll make you proud, Mom," he whispered.

The wind was harsh, the air was chilly. He felt his stomach boil from the fire burning inside of him, the hunger to hunt down this Avatar and bring him to justice. To his father. He was tired of living in the sidelines, like an outlaw. He was tired of being neglected, of being yelled at, of being ridiculed and ostracized by Hans. He wanted, he _needed _recognition, somebody to notice him. Suddenly, there was a loud hum and growl.

"Hey Toothless. I thought you were helping Uncle with tea," Hiccup joked.

Toothless was his only friend on the ship. They had been together for ten years on this old wreck of a boat, ever since he lost his leg.

_As Hiccup entered the ship, he heard a deep rumbling noise in the lower deck. He followed the direction of the noise, the rumbling becoming louder and louder. Suddenly, he screamed._

_"Toothless! What're you doing here?" he shouted, instantly covering his mouth. What if someone had heard him?_

_The sleek jet black dragon flopped himself on top of a bag of rice, tongue flapping lazily out of its mouth. Hiccup suppressed a giggle, stroking the makeshift tail wing that he had made for Toothless. Since he found that dragon, he had added gadgets and metal attachments that made flying better. Still though, Toothless was unable to fly. He needed some other device__…There had to be some other way to get Toothless flying again._

_For now, they enjoyed each other's company, Hiccup hiding a secret that even his Uncle didn't know…Right?_

It turns out that Uncle did know about the dragon. How? Hiccup had yet to find out.

He patted his best friend's head, remembering their first encounter all over again. That old sash repaired tail wing. Of course, when Hiccup was ten, Toothless decided to find food for himself. His scaly friend got himself caught in a sticky situation with komodo rhinos, and they destroyed his damaged tail wing completely, leaving Toothless unbalanced and weak. Hiccup had installed a somewhat new wing, flexible cloth replacing the damaged wing. It wasn't perfect, no, but it was a beginning to new creations. Toothless was his first priority, and he probably held more value than honor itself.

Toothless scurried around the ship, rolling around on the metal floor and trying to lift himself off the ground with his wings.

"I know, buddy. I'll figure out something soon."

Hiccup unsheathed a wrinkled scroll from his outfit, and unrolled it. A faintly smudged drawing of Toothless was shown on the paper, a series of blueprints on the sides. Wing spans, tail improvements, it was all there. But there was something missing. He glanced at Toothless, observing every motion, every breath. Toothless couldn't fly, not without some sort of special device. Hiccup's eyes widened.

_It hit him._

No, Toothless couldn't fly. He couldn't fly on his own. Hiccup laughed jovially and stared at his paper, scrawling down a picture of a saddle, intricately detailed. Like Toothless, Hiccup had lost something that threw off his balance and movement. But they were two halves of a whole, a yin and a yang. Together, they balanced each other out. Hiccup stared at his metal leg for the first time in his life, noticing the how the metal was bent at the end, making it look like an arc. If the saddle had something to connect Hiccup's metal leg onto, it would be easier to ride on! Yes! But how would he connect the wing? How would this help Toothless fly? Hiccup took another glance at the dragon's tail wing. Hiccup had made tiny holes on the sides and had woven string to connect the cloth to the wing structure firmly.

"String…" Hiccup muttered, a thoughtful note to his voice.

His eyes brightened as his wheels spun, an idea slowly making its way to the paper. Hiccup drew a long cord connecting from the tail wing to the saddle, the tail wing was neatly folded like that of a bellow. The saddle piece would fit when Hiccup attached his metal leg onto the attaching piece on the spur of the saddle. From there, Hiccup would apply pressure from the back of his foot, creating a clicking sound. There were six clicking noises, each serving a different purpose. Clicking once would extend the folded wing, straightening it out and allowing his friend to fly. The second time he clicks, the right wing folded with the left one exposed. Three clicks, and the left wing folded, while the right wing was exposed. Four clicks, and both wings closed. Five clicks, and the left wing was slightly bent, while the right wing was fully exposed. This allowed Toothless to turn to the left slightly. Six clicks, and the right wing was slightly bent, with the left wing exposed. This made Toothless turn right slightly.

He hoped.

There were no guarantees that this was going to work, but it was worth a try. Hiccup took the dragon's makeshift tail wing, scratching Toothless on the side of his head and below his jaw. The dragon let his tongue flap in the wind and he fell slack. Hiccup chuckled as Toothless scampered back into the ship, leaving a trail of angry shouts and groans from the crew as he entered. Hiccup quickly dashed into his room, a workroom specially made for him next door.

Hiccup's room was a mess. There were random pieces of leather, crumpled paper, and spilled ink across the floor. Brushes were scattered around his desk, some covered with dry ink. He grabbed a couple brushes, a jar full of ink, pieces of leather, and a flexible and long stick of bamboo that he had collected from one of his searches around the boat. Then, he opened the door to the workroom and settled in.

There was scrap metal all over the place, something that Hiccup found useful for his design. Hiccup had been the only person in the workroom so far, and it was one of the only comfortable places in the whole entire ship. A variety of tools lay neatly ordered on his worktable, the workbench littered with some old blueprints that had failed along the way. Hiccup stayed in the workroom all night, firebending metal and bending leather. The bamboo stick held the back of the saddle in place, which proved to be quite the support. Hiccup moved his hand around the worktable, sifting through all of the supplies that he had brought in here in his earlier days. He found a nice piece of cord, long and durable. He installed the metal rings for his saddle design, and looped the string through it. He tied the cord through a metal fastener he had created, attaching the metal fastener onto one of the metal rings on the tail wing. It was perfect; Toothless was going to love it when he showed it to him in the morning.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup awoke early and sneaked into the lower deck of the ship. He found Toothless resting on a mountain of rice bags, small grains leaking out from one of the heavy cloth bags. The prince climbed onto the top of the mountain, prepared to attach the saddle onto his best friend. He wrapped the saddle belt around the dragon's stomach, tightening the belt buckle as snugly as he could. Then, he reattached the tail wing, and added the string-held metal fastener onto one of the rings. Hiccup slid down the rice bag mountain, and hefted a crate of canned fish towards Toothless. One by one, he emptied the cans, pouring the contents near the dragon's maw. The strong smell made its way towards Toothless' nostrils, and green cat eyes opened almost immediately. Sharp fangs protruded out of the dragon's gums and he scooped up fish into his mouth, swallowing them as soon as they made their way into his mouth. Toothless' eyes gazed at Hiccup, and he cocked his head to the side, eyes twitching.

"Toothless, no…" Hiccup warned.

Toothless opened his mouth and regurgitated the leftover fish that hadn't entered his stomach. Hiccup cringed, his appetite fading.

"No thanks, buddy. I'm…not that hungry anymore."

Toothless made a strangled sound from the back of his throat, which meant that he was laughing. Hiccup joined along with him, chuckling softly. That's when Toothless noticed the saddle on his back. He ran around in circles, trying to get a glimpse of the new invention on his back. Hiccup hopped onto the dragon's back, moving his metal leg into place with the attaching piece on the saddle.

"Ready to take a test ride?"

Toothless ran to the deck of the ship, stomping up the stairs. Sure, the ruckus probably woke up most of the crew members, save Uncle. But they didn't care. The sweet smell of the morning wind tore through Hiccup's bed mussed hair, and the early chill stung at their skin. Hiccup moved the back of his foot, and the first click sounded.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter took a while, and I know it's short, but I finally finished! I updated chapter 4, thank you silvioxp1300 for telling me about some of the errors! Stay tuned for the next chapter! AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! I know some of you have figured out who the Avatar is. Well, let me tell you this: HOLD YOUR EXCITEMENT IN. I also know that some of you know who the characters in this story are based off of. All I'm going to tell you is: You might be right. I make no guarantees, but your reasonings to back up your decisions were very interesting, and very thoughtful. I'm awaiting more reviews, and I hope you like this chapter! I give you, Chapter 6!**

**~Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR, ROTG, OR FROZEN. WATER TRIBE!~**

* * *

Jack pulled Flynn to his feet.

"So, do you understand now?"

They had been hanging out in the guest bedroom that Anna had recommended for them. The princess had been very kind, and the service was high quality.

"No, I do not. Tell me again, are you interested in her or not? I saw the way you were looking at her, man." Flynn waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Flynn! Sure, she's beautiful, but she had a lot going on in her life. We're just staying for dinner and taking her with us so she can heal the tribe. That's it."

Flynn smirked. "Sure… Now, if you're not interested in her, can I have a looksie at her? I don't want to be lonely."

Jack slammed his fist on the wooden headboard of the bed. "NO!"

His frying pan-wielding friend put his arms out in front of him defensively. "Okay, okay. You don't need to get all worked up about it."

Jack threw a pillow at Flynn, slugging him with the fluffy fabric.

* * *

Soon, night dawned upon the city, and aromatic smells filled the temple in which the princess, Southern Water Tribe Chief, and Flynn had occupied.

"Is that…" Jack took a whiff and wrinkled his nose, "…pickled fish?"

Anna nodded brightly. "Yup! It's one of my favorite dishes!"

Jack gave the princess a weak smile and pinched his nose tightly. Flynn, on the other hand, licked his lips, his stomach growling loudly. The delicious aroma of sea prunes overwhelmed the pickled fish stench, and Jack peeked out into the dining room to take a look at what was being served at dinner. Green noodles occupied one plate in a tangled mountainous heap.

"They've got seaweed noodles, Flynn," Jack muttered behind him, enjoying the even louder sound of Flynn's stomach.

The Northern Water Tribe chefs had everything from tentacle soup to seaweed stew. Jack felt his stomach heat up as it vibrated quietly, his appetite racking up quite the fit. He heard Flynn moan miserably, yelling at his stomach to "shut up or starve." Suddenly, Jack heard the chefs announce the beginning of dinner, and Chief, princess, and frying pan boy all ran to their seats.

An ice blue shoe stepped into the room, the tall heel creating glass-tapping noises with each step. A platinum blonde braid revealed itself outside of the shadows, and Princess Anna stood up abruptly.

"E-Elsa. I mean, Queen Elsa." Anna cleared her throat, raising her arms slightly as if to receive a hug from her sister.

The Queen stopped moving, a worrisome expression on her face. She tugged on each finger of her gloves, making sure that they were secure. She took a deep breath, and sat at the Chief's seat. She licked her ruby lips nervously, fiddling with the end of her braid.

"I'm glad to see all of you here," she started.

"We're glad to see you here." Anna stated simply.

Another tug on her hair. "As you all know, Chief Jack of the Southern Water Tribe has informed me about his ill tribespeople." She stared at Jack with kindness. "And I am pleased to announce that I will heal your people."

Jack smiled and pumped a fist in the air, Flynn giving him a high five.

"On one condition."

The room grew silent.

"Princess Anna will not go, and she will stay here, running the kingdom."

The princess dropped her utensils immediately. "…What?"

"I can't allow you to go, Anna. There's a lot of danger. There's wolves, and very cold water, and—"

"And what, Elsa? Ever since we were little, you kept your distance away from me. All my life, I thought it was me that had a problem. Now I realize, it's not me, it's YOU. You have a problem, you're hiding something from me. You won't tell me what's going on with you or anything. What are you so afraid of that I can't come along with you?" She yelled in a pleading tone.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and her brows furrowed. "Enough, Anna. There's too much danger. I can't allow you to come with us. The kingdom needs you, Anna. Just…drop the subject." She said this in a soft tone, exasperated.

Anna, sitting next to Elsa, glared and quickly grabbed the glove on Elsa's right hand. "Please, Elsa. _Please. _I need to know, I need to know why you're so afraid. Please, if you could just—"

"I said, ENOUGH!" Elsa swept her hand in a large arc, and the tea that each dinner guest received followed her motion, freezing in spiky, tea colored points. Anna flinched back, her grasp on the glove loosening.

"Elsa…I'm…" Anna started, but no words came out.

Elsa breathed heavily, adrenaline racing up her veins. She unfroze the tea, letting it drop to the ground with a splash. She clutched her bare hand to her chest, a scared expression on her face. Flynn dropped his chopsticks, stunned. Elsa excused herself quickly, and ran out of the dining room. Jack followed, his hold on his staff tightening.

"Did you know?" He heard Flynn whisper to the princess.

"No. I didn't."

He heard sobs from one of the guest rooms, and a faint sliding sound, something like throwing porcelain across the floor. He opened the door as quietly as he could, and smoothly glided over to her side. She didn't notice him coming in, her hands covering her face. Jack couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she seemed, tears flowing down her face. Her milky skin glowed with the moonlight, her azure eyes hidden from view as her deep lilac eyelids covered them.

"I blew it. I can't believe that I lost it. Anna knows. She knows and now she isn't protected." Her tears poured from her eyes and dripped onto her gown, the train surrounding her body like a pair of wings.

Jack felt a pang of pain and a twinge of curiosity bite at his heart. She was so broken…yet something about what she said sparked a deep question inside of him. _What happened that made her so afraid? What is she hiding? _Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, and Elsa's head snapped up.

"What…?" Her eyes stared at Jack, an expression of surprise and embarrassment on her face. "You shouldn't see me like this. I'm the Queen. I'm not supposed to cry."

Jack shook his head and laughed. "Relax, Elsa. It's okay to cry. Tell me what's wrong; I can help."

Elsa sniffed and rubbed her puffy eyes. "You can't help. Nobody understands what I'm going through."

"If you tell me, maybe I will understand. Please, Elsa. You don't have to be afraid."

"I can't tell you, Jack."

Jack took both of her shoulders and turned her so that she faced him. "Why?"

Elsa shook her head. "It's too powerful of a secret. How do I know I can trust you? I barely even know you!"

"Please Elsa, from one waterbender to the other. Tell me."

"No. This is something that I've inflicted upon myself. Now, I—and only I—will deal with it. I've already caused enough pain."

"What're you talking about? What is so important that you can't—"

There was a deep rumbling sound, something like a deep bellowing of a horn, and the city vibrated. The Northern Water Tribe drums sounded, and Elsa stood up from where she was crying.

"I have to go. Something is wrong."

She left the room, leaving Jack alone. He growled and flopped himself onto the ground, his arms randomly lying around his body. He didn't get. He didn't get it at all. What was Elsa hiding? Jack ran a hand through his hair and joined the others, telling them of Elsa's running out.

"I heard the drums too." Anna sounded worried. "There's something wrong."

"Well, come on. Let's check it out." Flynn twirled his frying pan in his hand, and ran out of the temple.

Anna and Jack quickly followed, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

Standing agape in front of the temple was Elsa. Outside of the walls, a Fire Nation ship headed towards the Northern Water Tribe, the Fire Emblem clearly marked on the flag of the ship. The armament plunged into the wall, penetrating the compact snow and ice. The city panicked, people scattering everywhere. Elsa stood there, as regal as ever, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Jack asked, a sharp edge to his voice.

"No." She simply stated, her breathing steady and even.

Flynn's eyes widened. "No? NO? Listen Queenie, your people are down for the count! You can't just stand here and do nothing! What're you doing? Inviting the Fire Nation to invade this city?"

Elsa kept her eyes directly ahead towards the horizon. "I can see that their ship has stopped for the day. It's approaching the night, which means our waterbending is at our peak."

Flynn sighed with relief. "Oh, okay. So you're going to waterbend that ship out your tribe?"

Elsa had her eyes half-lidded with irritation. "No."

This time, it was Anna who spoke up. "But Elsa, if you wait until the day the Fire Nation might raid us! We could lose lives, supplies, our own land! We can't just stand here and do nothing!"

Elsa raised her hand up, silencing her. "I will not attack and bring this ship out of the city until I figure out what they want. I care not if the sun rises, nor if Fire Nation men come swarming into our land to burn this city to ash."

"Don't you mean 'melt this city?' I mean, your tribe is entirely made up of ice and snow. There's no way the Fire Nation can 'burn' your city." Flynn laughed weakly.

Jack pushed Flynn into the water below them.

"We have no business with this Fire Nation barge until they provoke us. Now, excuse me." She brushed past Jack and Anna, resigning herself into one of the guest bedrooms.

"Why isn't she reserving herself back into her ice temple? That's where she always is." Anna whispered to Jack as if Elsa was still right behind them.

"The ship is right next to the ice temple. She isn't going to put herself in danger!"

"Oh, she can protect herself, but she can't protect her people?" Anna stomped off to her room.

Before Jack resigned himself to another guest room, he raised his arms up, the water rising with his every motion. It rose into a tall column of water, Flynn right in the middle of it. Jack froze the water, allowing Flynn to crawl out.

"You're a jerk." Flynn elbowed Jack in the ribs.

"That was for earlier."

They fell asleep in the guest room, the moon shining its rays brightly on the leaders of the water tribes.

* * *

"That's him. That's the Avatar. He has incredible waterbending skills…" The Prince muttered to himself, his eyes looking through a telescope. "…his hair is a different shade of color, that's strange. Tomorrow, when the sun rises, that's when I'll get him. I'll get the Avatar and please Father."

The ship was silent that night, the Prince plotting carefully. He wouldn't let this chance slip away, this chance to capture the Avatar.

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha! We see the "determined" side of Hiccup, even though that's not necessarily a good thing. He kind of forgets about his Uncle and Toothless. He believes that his whole family thinks that he's a traitor, that includes his mother. However, his mother did say a few words to him, words that he'll learn to understand later. That's just a little tidbit on Hiccup! (Still looking for a Roku-like character by the way.)**

**Flynn is a jerk. A funny, handsome, stupid, frying pan wielding****…jerk. But we love him anyway. Hey, and before I forget, next chapter is the revealing of the Avatar! Stay tuned! AIR HUGS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. So, I mixed up my Chapter 4 with my Chapter 4 in my story. If you read Chapter 4, please read it again, cuz I updated! Hopefully this helps with the reading. Those of you who reviewed, I would just like to say…**

**YOU'RE GOING TO FIND OUT NOW.**

**Elsa will go with Jack and Flynn to the Southern Water Tribe to heal his people. Anna will not go…yet. Now, without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 7!**

* * *

The sun had risen early, the royal barge seeming to give a brooding effect over the walls of the Northern Water Tribe. The tribespeople exited their tents, a sense of fear striking their hearts. The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe stared blankly at the ship from his room, watching as The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe headed towards the ship with a small group of councilmen.

"Elsa…What is she doing?" he murmured, and he pushed open his bedroom door, leaving Flynn to sleep.

He raced out of the temple, shrugging on his thin tunic and struggling to get his dark grey pants on. He didn't wear shoes, didn't need them. Jack ran towards Elsa, pushing away the elderly councilmen to get to Elsa.

"Elsa, you can't go over there. They'll kill you."

"I want to see why they are here."

"You can't be serious! You don't know what they're like! What if—"

Elsa stopped moving and turned towards Jack, her expression angry. "How do you know what they're like? I can handle them myself!" She continued to walk, brushing against Jack's shoulder.

He clapped his hands on both of her shoulders, stopping her. His eyes stared intensely into hers, irises swirling with both anger and concern. "Do you think you're invincible? Last night, you were scared…afraid even. You were afraid of yourself, there was something you were hiding," The Council of Elders looked his way, "You were afraid of your powers. You hid away from your city to supposedly protect them. Now, you're going to take a leap of faith and save your city from the Fire Nation by yourself? You don't know what they're capable—"

Elsa's eyes were swimming with potential tears. She shoved him off of her. "No. You don't know what I'm capable of. This is my chance to show these people that I'm not a monster. I can do this, Jack. I don't need your approval."

"Then you aren't going alone." Jack entwined his fingers with hers and held them up for her to see. Even gloved, Elsa's fingers felt cold.

Her eyes flickered from their hands to Jack. They softened, an invisible smile etched on her face. She closed her eyes and nodded, using her free hand to dismiss the councilmen.

Jack let go of her hands, the soothing coolness of her hands fading away from his. They heard a low groaning sound, a screeching of metal, and the opening of the barge penetrated the wall, sending the snow and ice to fly out of the wall in large chunks. A dragon scampered out, its tongue flapping in the harsh chilly wind. Following close behind was a boy clad in Fire Nation armor, a metal leg replacing his left foot. A tiny fleet of soldiers marched behind him, skull-like masks covering their faces.

"Where is the Avatar?" The boy spoke, an angry edge outlining his voice. He sounded soft, timid, but there was a complexity in his eyes that Jack couldn't quite put a finger on.

Nobody spoke, Elsa looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

"The Avatar is supposed to be a waterbender, born in either the Southern or Northern Water Tribes." The boy glanced at his dragon and nodded.

The sleek jet black dragon opened his mouth, and a purplish-blue light flickered in its mouth. Immediately, the purple plasma bolt shot out of its mouth, destroying a hut in the process. The tribespeople flinched back from fear, trembling behind Elsa. The Northern Water Tribe Chief did nothing but move her stare from the ground to the Prince, azure eyes examining every inch of the boy's soul.

The Prince settled his brown eyes on Elsa. "You there! You're the Chief of this Tribe, are you not? Why don't you tell me who the Avatar is, and we'll leave your city no harm. Unless…the Avatar is somewhere right here, right now, inside the city somewhere." His eyes flickered to Jack, then back to Elsa.

Elsa closed her eyes and opened them slowly, her jaw set. "Sir, the Avatar is not here. Now turn around and leave my people alone." She spotted Anna out of the corner of her eye, watching her closely.

The Prince growled and grabbed Elsa's dress collar, pulling her forward. "Listen here, Ms. Water Tribe Queen, I know that the Avatar is here. If you know what's good for you and your people, you're going to tell me who it is."

Jack stepped out in front of Elsa. "Let go of her," he said in between clenched teeth, "if _you _know what's good for you."

The Prince raised Elsa up into midair, the grasp on her collar tightening. She pulled her head up, gasping for as much air as she could possibly muster. The Prince dropped her to the ground, leaving the Northern Water Tribe Chief gasping and coughing. "And who might you be?" The Prince let his glance fall onto Jack.

"Jack Frost, the Southern Water Tribe Chief." He mentally smiled at himself for using the nickname the tribespeople had given him.

The Prince smirked. "Are you sure that you're just the Chief? Or are you something more…?" He stared directly into Jack's striking eyes, brown eyes blazing into icy blue.

"What're you talking about? I'm not the Avatar!" Jack stepped back from the Prince, clearly flustered.

The Prince's eyes widened ever so slightly, a troubled and confused expression painted over his royal features. "But…I was so sure…I saw you waterbend last night…"

"Talk about creepy," a low and husky voice piped up. Flynn. "Who knew a Prince like yourself could have such strange hobbies."

A humiliated flush rose up to the Prince's cheeks. "What? I just happened to notice him waterbending! I'm not creepy, and I don't stalk people!"

Flynn chuckled. "I didn't say anything about stalking, did I?" He twirled his frying pan around, switching from finger to finger.

The Prince decided to ignore him and switch his attention to Jack. "If you're not the Avatar," he created a tiny flame of fire on his finger and moved his hand towards Jack's face, "tell me who is."

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know who the Avatar is."

The Prince removed the flame from near his face, moving his attention to the Northern Water Tribe Chief. "If he doesn't know who the Avatar is, you should. Who is the Avatar?"

Elsa opened his mouth to speak, but a hand pushed her out of the way.

"I'm the Avatar."

Strawberry blonde braids, cerulean eyes…Anna!

"No, Anna! You don't know what you're doing! I can handle this!" Elsa turned her attention to the Prince. "Sir, my sister isn't the Avatar. Please, she isn't the Avatar." She pleaded, her body in front of Anna protectively.

The Prince smiled and dragged Anna out of the Chief's protective stance. "Wouldn't it be a shame if your sister was to get hurt in a _terrible _accident?" Elsa clenched her teeth, "You would always wake up in the morning, knowing that her injury was all your fault…" He purred the last few words slowly.

"Don't hurt her. I swear, if you hurt her, I'll—"

"You'll do what? Send me back to the Fire Nation? Waterbend at me?" He motioned for his dragon, and the large beast came scampering forward. "Clearly, I don't think you understand the situation here. You see, I'm not leaving until I find the Avatar and capture him. You're waterbending is no match for my dear dragon and I. So I suggest you tell me who the Avatar is, before I hurt the person closest to your heart." The dragon began to open its mouth, a purple light growing in the core of its throat.

Anna whimpered, stunned at the sight of the formidable dragon towering over her.

"Please, let her go!" Elsa was nearly to tears.

"Tell me who the Avatar is!" The Prince snarled.

"I…I can't…"

"Then, I have no choice. Toothless, NOW!"

The purple light rose up the dragon's throat, and the plasma bolt was ready to leave the dragon's mouth. The tribe was quiet, stunned. They could hear Anna's loud breathing, quick and warm. Her throat felt raw, her breathing coming out harshly.

"No! Stop, please, I'll tell you! Just, let her go!"

The Prince kept his eyes on his dragon. "You could've told me when you had the chance. It's too late now." The light in the dragon's mouth was on the tip of its tongue.

Elsa snarled and brought her hands to the sky above her. "I AM! I AM THE AVATAR!" Water from the sea followed her hands' motions, slithering out of the vast ocean and forming a large water sphere above her. She pushed her hands out in front of her, and the water droplet dispersed into tiny globules and froze into ice shards. Quickly, they shot out in front of her like ammunition, and pierced the ground near the Prince and dragon. The crowd of tribespeople gasped and jumped back. _Elsa was afraid of this. _Jack, Anna, and Flynn were the only people that didn't jump back from her presence. She glared at the Prince, tears running down her face.

"Are you happy now? I've told you all the information you need. Now leave my people alone and go back to the Fire Nation where you belong." She felt her heart dip lower to her abdomen as she watched her people scatter away from her.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. You see, I need to find the Avatar and bring him, or in this case, her, to my father. I need to regain what was rightfully mine. So you're coming with me." The Prince snatched Elsa's waist and pulled her over his shoulder.

"Elsa!" Jack ran after her, along with Flynn and Anna.

"Let go of me, you thug!" She shoved her palms on the back of his shoulder and propelled the rest of her body over the Prince's shoulder in a backflip.

_She's extremely agile._ Jack found himself tripping over his own feet as he watched her.

The Prince growled and engulfed his hands in fire. "Don't make me use force…"

The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe swallowed her hands in water. "I will not allow you to use me as just another way to torture the other nations! I don't think you understand how horrible your nation really is."

"And you do?" The Prince clenched his fists, brown eyes challenging azure.

Elsa sent a stream of water out from her hands. The liquid pushed the Prince back all the way to the wall, freezing and pinning him there. The Prince melted the ice and sent his fleet of soldiers towards her, a fistful of flames glowing. Jack and the others joined Elsa, the Southern Water Tribe Chief grabbing his share of water. Anna didn't have any weapon, but she did have her fists.

The Prince fired the first shot (literally), shooting a blast of flames towards Elsa. She immediately countered his attack by shielding herself with the water she had acquired. Jack made his move by sending his water whip towards the Prince's feet. It froze immediately, and he motioned Flynn and Anna to take care of the soldiers around them. Elsa shot a powerful burst of water towards the Prince, pushing him towards the barge. Jack placed his hands over Elsa's.

"Mind if I join in?" he asked politely, the blast of water pushing the Prince even further.

Elsa gave him a small smile, then concentrated all her energy into one place. Jack followed in suit, his palms tingling. The water pushed further and further, the Prince burst through the walls and hit his barge. Flynn and Anna managed to send all the soldiers back running to the barge, leaving the dragon alone. Toothless rolled around on the compact ice and snow, letting his tongue loll around on the cold ground. Before it left, he looked at the Chiefs, Anna, and Flynn one last time with large green eyes, the slitted pupils it once had growing bigger and more tame. Then just like that, it crawled back to the barge. Jack smiled at Elsa as the royal barge turned around and retreated.

"They're gone." Elsa murmured.

Her tribespeople kept staring at her with mixed emotions; some were horrified, while others were stunned.

"So…that's what you were hiding, huh?" Jack looked off into the distance, spearing a hand through his soft snow-white hair.

She closed her eyes. "Yeah, I guess. I just…this was what I was afraid of. Look at my people. They're afraid of me. I was worried that they would think of me as a monster."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? I mean, this would've been good to know thirteen years ago." Anna interjected.

"Because I know how chatty you are!" Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't you think that some people might take advantage of my abilities?"

Flynn fiddled with the dents on his frying pan. "It's possible. There are people out there who would like to use the Avatar's abilities for their own good, whether it be wealth, reputation, or progeny."

Elsa's eyes bugged. "What're you getting at? I can't pass the Avatar's abilities simply by breeding with another person! I'd have to die if one was to possess the Avatar's abilities."

Flynn chuckled. "I'm just saying, there's a wide variety of reasons why people could use your powers for their sake."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Since all of you know now, I'll just go ahead and pack for the long trip ahead of us."

Jack cocked his head to the side. "What trip?"

"You told me you wanted me to heal your people? We're going to the Southern Water Tribe."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! Those of you who guessed Elsa as the Avatar, bravo! There will be some fluff in the next chapter, and I won't tell you what or how****…You'll just have to figure it out yourself… Tee hee hee.**

**I was watching the Ouran High School Host Club, just an inspiration for putting fluff in (plus I had an immense craving for some Host Club humor).**

**Anyway, I'd be happy to respond to any thought provoking questions or PMs you throw at me. Once again, keep on writing those reviews and make sure to favorite or follow! AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Life has been slow, summer is slow. Ideas are slipping, mind gears are turning. I'll be sure to post some lengthy chapters, and I want to finish this story knowing that I created a good product. In this chapter, Elsa and the gang are arriving at the Southern Water Tribe.**

**I sincerely swear that I will try to make this as long and fluffy as possible.**

**On a different note, apparently, I'm a Firebender if I lived in the Avatar world. Something about the way my hands are shaped…**

**Not that I'm complaining though.**

**Is it weird that I imagine myself as a firebender? Probably not, right?**

**Anywho, let's get to the story!**

* * *

The small canoe of theirs landed on the snowy ground of the Southern Water Tribe near dawn. Elsa had fallen asleep, exhausted from two days worth of waterbending. Jack had taken the job of waterbending the rest of the short distance they had to go before they reached the shore. Anna had basically done nothing, Elsa supporting this idea, explaining that it was for Anna's best welfare that she refrains from doing anything that could twist or strain muscles. Flynn did most of the heavy lifting for once, paddling through the waters with both his frying pan and the canoe paddle.

"Elsa, wake up. We're here." Jack leaned down close to Elsa's ear and whispered in a hushed tone.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep here." Her usually rich tone was raspy and slightly irritable.

"But Elsa, we've reached our destination. You don't want to waste the day away by sleeping do you?"

"I've been waterbending for two days straight. Try me." She rolled over, lying on top of Jack's lap.

Jack flushed red and turned his head away. "Come on, stop teasing. You're talking, so you must be awake."

Elsa's eyes shot open and she pushed Jack into the water. "That better?"

They exited the canoe and entered camp. Immediately upon seeing the familiar head of snowy hair, the tribe's women and children came scampering forward.

"Chief Frost! You're back!"

"Jack, we're so happy to see you! We went otter penguin sledding and…"

"Oh, Chief Overland, we missed you so much!"

Honestly, Elsa was becoming a little frustrated on which name Jack used. Was it Frost or Overland?

Jack laughed and hugged a handful of the children, spinning them around with their legs dangling in the wind. Elsa couldn't help but smile at how Jack treated the children. He may be the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but he kept a childish personality that suited him perfectly. Flynn did his share of hugging and playing with the children, giving a flirt or two to the ladies as well. Suddenly, an elderly lady exited her tent, and the ruckus quieted down.

"Gran-Gran!" Jack embraced his grandmother, the elderly woman reciprocating the movement.

Her elderly eyes glanced at Anna and Elsa, and suddenly, she pulled away from Jack's embrace.

"So, you must be our savior," she touched Elsa's hand, and the Chief smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Your grandson is a very persuasive person." She underestimated the meaning of her words.

Immediately, both Chiefs flushed, feeling the tribe's gaze on them.

"Oh really? Jack, care to explain?" A little boy with brown hair and a gaping mouth of missing teeth chimed in.

Jack scratched the nape of his neck nervously. "Well, I just explained our situation, told her a few things, ate dinner with her to chat about things further. That sort of thing." He saw the boy waggle his eyebrows. "It's not like that Jamie!"

"Sure it's not…" Jamie huffed and disappeared somewhere in the crowd.

Suddenly, a girl with straight brown hair and bright chocolate eyes ran in and hugged Jack tightly. Jack reciprocated the movement, twirling her around happily.

"Jack! I knew that you'd bring a souvenir home!" The girl stared at Elsa with wide curious eyes.

Jack sighed and turned to Elsa. "Ems, this is Elsa. Elsa, this is Emma, my sister."

Emma laughed and took Elsa's hand. The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe flinched, but didn't say anything, keeping a soft smile on her face. "Let's go! Let's go! I want to interrogate you!"

Elsa waved at Jack, a small giggle escaping her lips. Jack sighed, _Emma was going to get out of control. _

* * *

"What is your favorite color?" The interrogation had commenced ten minutes ago, the questions growing stranger by the minute.

"Cerulean."

Emma cocked her head to the side. "What kind of color is cerulean?" She made a face, only to receive a laugh from the Queen.

"It's a very pretty color. It's a beautiful shade of blue, kind of like this." She pointed to her dress, the lovely shade covering her kimono-like dress and marrying with the other blues and purples of her gown.

Emma gasped, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, wow! It's so pretty!"

Elsa laughed again and let the water from a basin cover her arm. She aimed her hand near the edges of her dress and cut out a perfect square of fabric with the water, letting it flow back into the basin. She took the fabric and handed it to Emma, closing her hands over Emma's small ones, as if to shelter the fabric from the cold winds and snow. "It's yours, keep it."

Emma nodded and smiled brightly, stroking the thin fabric in between her fingers. "It'll always remind me of you. I think you're pretty cool, and you're obviously very beautiful and kind-hearted." She smirked then, and Elsa immediately recognized how Jack and her were related. "So, what do you think of my brother?"

The Queen wrung her gloved hands repeatedly. "Well, I think he's a very…interesting person, in his own way. He's stubborn, extremely stubborn. He's also very childish, very…VERY childish. He's also very concerned about the welfare of his friends, too concerned if you ask me. He can get provoked too easily as well, and he can get very frustrated at times." She tapped her chin, searching for the right words to describe him. "But at the same time, he's…caring, and he has this aura that just lights up a room. He's very kind, and he's a very easy person to talk to. Also, he seems to be very knowledgable, and he seems to have an understanding of the pain that I had gone through. He's also very beautiful, very, VERY beautiful. He's got these eyes…his eyes just…wow, and his weird staff…it suits him. His voice is just, so silky and rich, he seems to draw me in every time he speaks. Despite the chill and cold of the Northern Water Tribe's climate, he doesn't seem to be affected by it, just like me. He has such a strange shade of hair, but I couldn't imagine him any other way. He's unique, and I like that about him. And his lips, I—"

Emma slapped her hand on the floor, a loud cacophonous sound emitting from the contact. "Okay! That's enough about my brother. I can only hold my puke for so long, you know." She made a goofy face as she thought about it.

Elsa didn't think that she could laugh this much without aching in her abdomen. "Okay, okay. You can ask me another question."

Little did they know, Jack just happened to sneak in without them noticing.

"Between the numbers one and ten, one being the ugliest and ten being the hottest, what would you rate him?"

"I thought we were done with questions about your brother…" Elsa started.

"Just answer it! Last question, I promise." Emma held a hand to her heart, her voice truthful.

Elsa sighed heavily, unaware of Jack's presence. "I would rate him…a seven."

Emma's eyes bugged. "What? A seven? Not an eight or a nine, or even a ten? Usually, the girls I interrogate give Jack a nine or ten, completely convinced that Jack is the perfect guy for them. However, being the sister I am, I wonder if these girls are the perfect match for Jack. They're too flattering to him, he deserves something, someone better. You're different, unique, I guess. You have something that neither Jack or the girls have."

"I guess I'm not like most girls, huh?" Elsa silently laughed at herself.

Emma grinned. "No, I guess you're not. I like that about you, I think you would put Jack in his place. Then, he would quit acting like an immature dope all the time. And honestly, I think he'd do good for you too."

Jack turned to leave, thinking that their conversation was over. But then he stopped.

"Hey, I know that I haven't known you for very long, but…you seem like a really nice Chief. I can see that you've suffered a lot through the years, I can see it in your eyes. But hey—I think Jack could bring back a spark that you haven't felt in a long time."

That's when Jack decided to leave. He exhaled the breath he had been holding in for quite some time now. He raced towards the snow bank in which Flynn was sharing stories with the children of the tribe.

* * *

"This is the story…of how I died." Flynn began his story with closed eyes, a wistful expression on his face.

"Excuse me…" A tiny child with spiky brown hair raised his hand.

Flynn opened his eyes in irritation. "Yes, young one?"

"You're still alive, so how can you be dead?" The little boy cocked his head to the side innocently.

Flynn clenched his fists and shakily kept his cool. "This is just a story, you can't believe all the stories. Anyway, back to the story. Once upon a time—"

"Chief Frost, sir?" A little girl with straight chestnut hair raised her hand.

"Yes, young one?" He kneeled next to her.

"I…I uh…" She looked away. "I have to go to the bathroom…"

Jack smiled. "Okay, you're excused."

The girl thanked him quickly and headed towards the snow hill, not at all where the bathroom was. Flynn and Jack exchanged glances, immediately knowing what was going on, or at least had an idea.

Flynn pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who else has to use the bathroom?" He said this sharply, with such irritation that all the children raised their hand.

"You may leave." Flynn hissed, a sharp glare sent towards the snow hill. "Let's check it out, Jack."

The Chief nodded, and they ran towards the snow hill.

They found all of the tribe's children playing with Elsa, and planted on Elsa's face was a pure jovial expression. She looked so happy.

"Um, hey Jack…Flynn…" Elsa scooped up a tiny pile of snow with her cupped hands, turning it into liquid. She twisted the liquid into a tiny arc, freezing it and then placing it on a little girl's head. "Now you're a Princess!" She received a big hug from the girl.

"Why don't you tell me why you stole all of my story time group!" Flynn roared, holding his frying pan in an attacking position.

"Well, I didn't really ask for them to come here, they just…did."

Jack chuckled, obviously pleased. "That's okay, Elsa. We're just glad to see you so happy. By any chance, did you happen to heal the ill tribespeople yet?"

Elsa gasped. "I didn't! I have to get onto that! Anna, please play with the children while I'm gone!" She called out and rushed towards the healer's tent.

Jack followed, somehow certain that she would need his help. He didn't know how to heal, but he did know how to comfort. And comforting Elsa would be fun, he just knew it.

* * *

Elsa had reached the healer's tent panting and gasping for breath. She had been so caught up in having fun that she completely forgot about the sole purpose of her coming over to the Southern Water Tribe!

"I'm dreadfully sorry for my tardiness. It won't happen again, I promise." Elsa held her head down in shame, motioning small apology gesture and bow.

One of the healers laughed brightly. "It's quite all right. We're just so happy that you've come to help us, none of us except Chief Jack has the ability to waterbend, but not even he has the ability to heal."

Elsa kneeled beside an ill woman and placed her hands above the woman's abdomen. "I…I don't think I can do this…" she murmured, an unfamiliar rush of energy bursting through her veins.

"You can, Elsa. Just believe that you can. Control." She heard a silky voice beside her, and she smiled.

"Jack."

"Elsa." He grinned cheekily.

The Northern Water Tribe Chief took a deep breath and covered her hands with water. She placed her water-covered hands over the sick woman's chest, and her hands began to glow a brilliant blue. The woman relaxed and the symptoms of disease were no longer present.

"You did it, Elsa!" Jack clapped a pale hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I…I did…I actually healed somebody!" She let the water disperse and drop to the floor, a smile creeping upon her face.

They spent the rest of the day healing Jack's tribespeople, the whole tribe cured in a very short amount of time. They all ate a full dinner, everyone happy and at peace. There were no problems in their way, not one Fire Nation barge in their way. As Elsa enjoyed her dinner, she couldn't help but feel unsettled with the growing fondness she was feeling towards Jack. He wasn't just an acquaintance anymore. He wasn't just the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. No, he was something more. He had become a friend.

Maybe Emma was right. Maybe Jack could prove good to Elsa. Maybe this would change her for the better. She finished the last scraps of her dinner and excused herself to the tent in which Anna and herself shared. It was quite comfy, not as open as her ice temple, but it definitely kept the warmth in for Anna. She laid herself down and closed her eyes. She heard somebody shuffle inside her tent.

"Anna?" She opened one azure eye.

"It's not your sister."

She sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Jack? What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to, uh, thank you for healing my people. I really appreciate it."

Elsa smiled. "Oh, well, it was you who dragged me here. I really couldn't have done all this without you, so I should be thanking you. Thank you, Jack."

She had exposed her pale hands from the polar bear dog blanket that had been given to her, that was the first time Jack had ever seen Elsa's hands. They were smooth, mind-boggling smooth, and she had beautiful long fingers. She embraced him in a tight hug, Jack reciprocating her movements. As they pulled away, Elsa had a troubled look upon her face.

"Jack, since you know that I'm the Avatar now…"

"Hm?"

"…There's a war raging on, and you saw what happened with that Fire Nation Prince and my people. We need to stop the Fire Nation before they start terrorizing all of the Nations to claim land. I need to learn the four elements, but I can't go alone."

"What are you trying to say, Elsa?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm trying to say…I want you to come with me on my journey to master all four elements."

* * *

**Was it fluffy enough? I hope it was****… Probably wasn't considering how dog-tired I am. Geez, I'm getting really into writing this story. I'm kind of giving Jack a Tamaki-like character, for those of you who watch Ouran High School Host Club. I am obsessed with that show. Anywho, I'll try to bring that extra prankster-like flair to Jack, and I'm going to keep on with the order of how Elsa is going to learn each element.**

**Once again, if you have any questions, contact me through PM or review me. Reviews are much appreciated. AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Read this little A/N note: __—Over here: read the whole thing! _La la la la la! It seems as if we have to settle some sort of…problem that has come to my attention. You see, I've mentioned this with my first story.**

**Please, don't rush me to write new chapters. This will only make both the writing and reading experience less enjoyable, believe me. Give the chapters time. They're going to be filled with as much detail as possible, and skimping out on fluff is just not cool. So please, don't review things like "please write more" or "more please" "write more now" or anything that relates to the statements. Reviews are something related to the story, not just about rushing the A/N for another chapter. Something like "who's going to be the Avatar?" "What element are you?" or other random question are good, and so are reviews like "This story is really good!" "It looks like you've made an error here" "I have a suggestion, check your PM" or other critiquing or positive reviews are also acceptable. Don't be a Guest or reviewer that just writes "more please. This is getting good." It's not very fun to read, and it doesn't give me any ideas or reinforcement.**

**Anywho, here's Chapter 9!**

* * *

_~Previously on Avatar: The Queen of the Northern Water Tribe~_

_"Jack, since you know that I'm the Avatar now…"_

_"Hm?"_

_"…There's a war raging on, and you saw what happened with that Fire Nation Prince and my people. We need to stop the Fire Nation before they start terrorizing all of the Nations to claim land. I need to learn the four elements, but I can't go alone."_

_"What are you trying to say, Elsa?"_

_She took a deep breath. "I'm trying to say…I want you to come with me on my journey to master all four elements."_

* * *

Jack pointed a finger at himself. "Me? Come with you?" He had no intention of sounding mean or crude in any way.

Elsa blushed furiously with embarrassment. "Well, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I mean, I can probably find an earthbending teacher on my own…"

"No, I want to come with you."

"What?" She propped herself up on one hand, her bare fingers stroking the polar bear dog fur slowly.

"I doubt that you can fend off the whole Fire Nation on your own, and there's probably a lot of danger. I want to come with you. I want to explore beyond the Water Tribes and help you on your journey." He sounded sincere, Jack's light cerulean eyes shone with excitement.

She couldn't help but stare at how hypnotic and intricate his irises were. They were beautiful, so easy to read emotion out of. They looked like jewels or pearls, shining in the moonlight. Elsa barely noticed how she leaned in the slightest bit when she continued to stare into his eyes. There was something about him… Something that seemed unnatural.

"Jack?"

The Southern Water Tribe Chief smiled. "Yeah?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I don't mean to intrude upon your personal privacy, but it seems like your appearance isn't really natural. All of the people in your tribe either have brown or black hair, brown eyes, and they certainly don't wear thin clothing like yours."

Jack chuckled, his silky voice bouncing and vibrating. "Well, it's a subject that not too many people ask about. Mind if I sit?" He gestured to the empty spot near her makeshift bed.

"By all means, please." Elsa nodded.

Jack crawled near Elsa and seated himself comfortably. "When I was born, I was very sick. My parents knew that I wouldn't survive, I was their first child, and their only son. My family and the tribe didn't want to lose me, my mother would always say that she sensed something special in me. My father prayed to the moon, wishing for my survival. He used to tell me that he imagined me doing all sorts of fun things with him," he stared off into the distance, obviously remembering a very personal time for him. "The moon's rays fell upon my small body and I floated into the air. Originally, I had brown hair, brown eyes, and rosy skin. But when the moon dawned upon me, I lost these features; they were replaced with my white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin." He speared a hand through his hair. "When I was a little older, when my sister Emma was born, I would get teased a lot for what I looked like. The other kids in my tribe would call me 'old man' or they would call me 'Frosty.' I wouldn't have reacted to what they said now, but back then…back then I was hopeless and I didn't have any friends. Whenever I asked if I could play with them, or if they wanted to play with me, I was always rejected, and the kids would mutter the same thing: 'you're too sick to play with.' Of course, they were jealous because I was the only waterbender in my tribe, and I was a really powerful one at that. They paid that no mind, they only cared about making me feel bad for what I was.

"Then I met Flynn. Flynn Rider was part of the group that made fun of me, though I never saw his face and he never said anything to me. Once again, I asked if I could play with them, and the kids rejected me. They left, but Flynn stayed. I was on the verge of tears, I remember. Flynn placed his hand on my shoulder, telling me that he would play with me. That's how it all started. I grew accustomed to my tribespeople calling me 'Jack Frost.' I was only called 'Chief Frost' when I became head of the tribe…when my parents died. I took care of Emma, and Emma took care of me. Somewhat." He rubbed the nape of his neck slowly, and waited for Elsa's reaction. _I probably talked her to sleep._

But to his surprise, she was wide awake, shedding tears out of her imperial blue eyes.

She rubbed the water out of her eyes. "You were blessed by the moon?"

He _nodded._

"And your tribespeople didn't treat you right?"

Jack laughed. "No, it was just a group of kids. The adults were always nice to me, that is, until I grew into an adolescent."

"But still, that's awful! If only I could've met you back then…" She gave him a brilliant smile, a smile of freshly fallen snow aimed towards him.

"Mm. That would've been nice…"

"We wouldn't be alone, I could've met your parents…" She sighed wistfully, her eyes half-lidded. Sleep was dawning upon her, but she fought it with all the strength she had.

_We? _"You were alone back then? I mean like, you told me what happened back then with you and Anna, but still…" He stared at her with sad eyes.

Elsa tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, after I struck Anna, I didn't immediately move into the ice temple outside of the city walls. In fact, I didn't _make _the temple until I was eighteen. Before that though, I isolated myself inside my room, afraid of hurting anyone around me. After my father told me that I was the next Avatar, I lost myself. I hid away from everyone, eating supper only at midnight. I looked out of my balcony window, watching the other children play." She laughed without humor, her eyes staring at her hands. "I guess you could say I was…quite the loner." Queens didn't say words like this, but she was too tired to care.

Jack stroked her head, savoring the light feel of Elsa's soft hair on his fingertips. "Well, you don't have to be alone anymore. You have friends now; me, Flynn, Anna. You don't have to face anything alone. Okay?"

Elsa looked up at him under her long eyelashes. "Okay."

She let her eyelids drop, and sleep overwhelmed her. Jack smiled as he too fell into a deep sleep. Cold bodies radiated warmth throughout the chilly night, the polar bear dog covers no longer needed now that Elsa had found something, or rather, somebody warmer.

* * *

Elsa awoke to the sounds of soft snores, and the steady beat of someone's heart. _A comforting sound. _She speared her hand through her tousled bangs, letting them stay pulled back. A pale arm was wrapped around her waist, and a pair of legs had tangled themselves with hers. She felt the urge to snuggle deeper into the stranger's chest, fitting her head in the crook of his neck. Suddenly, last night's events came rushing back to her. _Jack._ She tried to disentangle herself from him, but her attempts were in vain. _What would Anna think? _

"Jack…" She poked his shoulder awkwardly.

"Mmm?" His eyes fluttered open, and he scooted back, realizing how close their faces were.

"You fell asleep here." Elsa laughed nervously.

"What will Emma think? Oh gosh, she's going to freak…" He placed a hand on his forehead, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

"Believe me, the same thing goes for Anna." Elsa giggled and stood up.

Jack chuckled as well. "I guess that I should probably leave, right? We don't want them to find out…"

Elsa nodded and lead him out of her tent. She breathed out and closed the entrance curtains. _He's__…intriguing. _Elsa walked over to the water basin to wash her face, her hands tugging on her sleeves. The water bit at her pale skin, the chill running through her veins, waking her up. _Is there a spot for him__…in my heart?  
_

She face palmed herself, water running down her face. "No, no. That can't be. I barely know him." Convincing herself, she continued to prepare herself for the long day ahead of her.

* * *

"Where were you?" Emma had her hands on her hips, a sharp glare directed towards her older brother.

Jack gave her an obnoxiously nervous smile. "I just…had some errands to run."

"And it took all night?"

"Well…yeah! I had to help the Council with…fishing?"

Emma huffed. "That's not the Council's responsibility. We have our tribesmen to do that job. You're lying, Jack." Her eyes narrowed as a smirk formed upon her lips. "Wait a minute…"

Jack placed his hands out in front of him, backing away slowly. "Now, Emma…you were right…I wasn't doing errands, I was…hanging out with Flynn!"

"You…"

"Emma Overland!"

"…You were sleeping with Elsa! I knew you two would hit it off! Of course, I didn't know it would turn out _this_ good." Emma laughed quietly, her hand on her lips.

"Ems, we didn't do anything. She just asked me if I wanted to come with her on a journey to master the four elements. She doesn't want the Fire Nation to keep hurting these innocent people, and I agreed. Then, she asked about my unnatural moon thing. I told her about it, and then we talked for a little. She went to sleep, and so did I. That's all." He was speaking quickly, the words bouncing off of his tongue.

Emma giggled. "You're such a moron. You know, sooner or later, you both are going to realize the feelings you have for each other. You may not understand it now, but I can tell that you have a soft spot for Elsa. All you have to do now is accompany her on that journey of hers and help her master the elements."

Jack thanked his sister and ran out of the tent, searching for Flynn. He found him lying around a small campfire, slurping up seaweed noodles and seal jerky.

"Flynn! Put the food down and listen!"

"I can eat while you talk. So, speak." Flynn twirled a noodle around his chopsticks lazily.

"I have agreed to accompany Elsa on her journey to master the four elements. I wanted to ask you if you would come with us." Jack rubbed the nape of his neck.

"So that's what you were doing all night with her…" Flynn studied his nails casually. "I thought you and her were doing something else…" He trailed off suggestively.

Jack rubbed his forehead wearily. "Why does everyone think that I slept with Elsa?"

"Well, because you did." Flynn flicked away a crumb in his bowl of noodles.

"Not in that kind of sense though!" He gestured wild motions; he was truly losing his mind now. "We only talked for a little bit and then she fell asleep!"

Flynn chuckled. "All right, enough with the teasing. You win. I would love to come with you and your little girlfriend on a quest to master the elements." He said this in a very dull voice, his fingers twirling his frying pan.

Jack huffed and walked away, not sure of what to think about his friend's answer.

Meanwhile, Elsa was having a hard time explaining last night to Anna.

"Anna, I told you. Nothing happened. We just had a small conversation and then I fell asleep." The Queen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Right," Anna drawled out, "and I'm a five-eyed platypus bear. You're lying, I know you are. This morning, I stepped into your tent and took a peek in. I saw you and Jack all tangled up like a bowl of seaweed noodles! Your hair was a crazy mess, and his face was next to yours!" Anna placed both of her hands on both of her rosy cheeks.

Elsa fought hard to keep the blush from coloring her cheekbones. "Anna, you're mistaken. Jack and I, we just talked for a little bit. He told me about his childhood because I was curious, and I told him mine. I asked him if he wanted to go on a journey to master the four elements. I want to defeat the Firelord, Anna. I feel like this is what I'm supposed to do." She grabbed onto both of Anna's shoulders, staring at her with intense eyes.

"Okay, okay. You don't need to glomp on me. As long as I go with you, I'm okay with the plan and I'll never tease you about you and Jack, even if you do happen to sleep with him one day. Princess's Honor." She held two fingers up in a salute.

_Glomp? _"Anna, this will be very dangerous. You don't know what's out there. The farthest we've ever been away from home is right here, in the Southern Water Tribe. I may not be able to help you if you wander off, and I'm afraid that I'll hurt you. I don't want to hurt you with my bending." Elsa pulled away, keeping her hands close to her chest.

"I don't care. I'm sick of being stuck in the Temple all day without having any fun or being with you. I want to explore the world, Elsa! I want to encounter strange animals and eat strange things. I want to find my true love and kick Fire Nation butt! Please, Elsa. Let me come with you." Anna begged on her knees, despite the wet sensation of snow on her dress.

Elsa stared at her for a very long time. There was much to consider, but there was little time. "Okay."

The red-head whooped joyfully and skipped away to the otter penguin hill. Even at nineteen, she was still a child at heart.

Elsa sighed and went off to find Jack. There was much to discuss, especially about last night.

* * *

He was walking around the tribe, checking the perimeter. It was such an easy task, but it lacked excitement and fun. One step…Two steps…Three… It was all too boring for his taste. But as Chief of the Tribe, it was his responsibility to keep his people safe. Flynn would usually help him, but it had been a long journey away from home, and he claimed that he was still sea sick from the previous journey. Just as he was finishing up checking the area around the seaside, he felt somebody bump into him. They fell into the water, the chill trying to bite at his bones. He felt warm everywhere he went. It was strange, but it had always been normal for him. He wrapped his arms around the female figure that had bumped into him, making sure that she didn't drown. Pulling both of them up, he gasped and coughed water out of his body.

"Are you okay?" He managed to croak out, slicking his wet hair back with his fingers.

"Yes. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry." Her honey-like voice gripped at his brain.

"Elsa?" Jack touched her shoulder, swiping her platinum blonde braid back to take a better look at her face.

Elsa's make up had smeared away, traces of ruby lip paint, light purple eyelid colorant, and dark eyelash pigment still visible and dripping down her face. Nonetheless, she looked beautiful. She made sure that none of the dyes made their way onto her hair or clothes, wiping it off with a pale hand.

"Here, let's wash up, okay?" Jack took her hand and pulled her up, leading her to his tent.

She kneeled down in front of the wash basin and cupped her hands under the liquid, collecting as much liquid as she possibly could.

"Can't you waterbend you face clean?" Jack joked, leaning against the sides of the tent.

Elsa nodded. "I can, but I'm worried that I'll freeze the water and form a permanent ice mask on my face." She giggled, drying her countenance with a soft towel Jack handed her.

Jack staggered back as he drank in Elsa's features without make up. The azure of her eyes seemed to pop out more, and her skin seemed more rosy, despite its pale color. "_Beautiful__…"_

Elsa turned towards him. "What was that?" She waited innocently for his reply.

_Had he said this out loud? _"Oh, um, nothing. I said, uh, 'tonight the moon is going to be full,' yeah…" He stammered, his hands covering his cheekbones to hide the growing blush.

Elsa giggled. "Jack, I'm not stupid. I know what you said." She took the hand that was covering his face and brought it down, entwining it with hers in a friendly matter. "Thank you for helping me out of the water earlier. I've never met someone as nice as you before." She folded the towel and placed it neatly with a pile of crumpled and dirty clothes.

Jack grinned ridiculously. "You're welcome."

The Queen led Jack outside and into a snowbank. There, Flynn and Anna were waiting for them, arms flailing wildly in waves. Jack and Elsa sat next to each other, Anna and Flynn flanking Jack and Elsa's side.

"Flynn, have you told Jack's grandmother about the whole situation?" Elsa looked at Flynn expectantly.

"Every single word."

"Anna, have you cleaned the canoe and prepared it with supplies?"

"Seaweed noodles, kale cookies, seal jerky, canteens full of clean water, large bags, and sleeping bags for everybody."

Elsa exchanged hugs with Flynn and Anna, thanking them generously. She turned to Jack. "We leave at dawn tomorrow. You are the captain, since you obviously have leadership skills." Elsa gripped Jack's shoulder approvingly, and smiled kindly.

"Okay." He nodded, reciprocating Elsa's gesture.

"What I don't understand is why Jack gets to be leader and I don't. I'm older than all of you, and I have my frying pan!" Flynn crossed his arms and turned away.

"Oh please, Mr. Drama Queen! We wouldn't last a day with you in charge! Jack obviously has more skills than you ever will, and plus, he's the leader of your tribe! What good will your frying pan ever give you?" Anna retorted back, knocking on the frying pan with a clenched fist.

Flynn grumbled to himself, picking at the large chunks of snow scattered around the snowbank.

They made plans on which nation to travel to first, and which routes to take.

"Since we only have the canoe, we're going to have to use the water passes. Trudging on land will take a while, and it's not exactly easy for us to rent an animal with just Water Tribe money." Jack traced his finger upon his map, his finger moving across the water routes. "So I suggest we move from the tribe, straight down, and curve here—" his finger stopped right above a small island. "—And we'll stop here to rest."

The small island was near the huge Earth Kingdom continent. "I see now! It's close by to the Earth Kingdom, so we'll have no problem when traveling there! What's this small island called? This information might be useful later on, I think." Elsa placed a hand on her chin, thinking hard.

"Well, from what I've heard, the island is called Kyoshi Island, and it's home to a group of people and a clan called the Kyoshi Warriors." Jack tapped on the island with his pale index finger.

"I hear that they're fierce and dangerous to mess with. That's how I like them…" Flynn sighed dreamily and his brown hair fell in front of his face.

Anna slapped him. "You're sick! No girl would go out with a crazy loon like you!" She nudged him playfully, and Flynn burst out laughing.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyway, from there we head to the Earth Kingdom, where we'll find an earthbending teacher for Elsa. Got it?"

Everybody murmured sounds of approval and he rolled his map back and tucked it into the belt of his tunic. They dispersed and headed back to their tents. It was going to be a long night, and they were going to have to rest as much as they could.

* * *

Later that evening, Jack visited Elsa's tent.

"Jack? What're you doing here?" She had prepared herself for resting, her hair unbraided, platinum blonde waves loosely falling down to her waist.

"Anna's not with you?"

"No, she's sleeping with some of the smaller children. Why? I can get her if you'd like."

Jack shook his head. "No, no. Actually, Elsa, I came here to talk to you."

Elsa motioned for him to sit next to her. "So, what's on your mind?"

Jack crossed his legs beside her. "What do you think of me?"

Elsa laughed. "I don't understand. What's this all about?"

Jack scratched the back of his head. "I was just curious about your opinion. So, what's your opinion about me?"

Elsa tapped her chin with one long finger. "Well, you're a compassionate person." Jack's eyes brightened. "But you're really childish." His eyes dulled. "You also have a tendency to be stubborn, you have a mischievous attitude that just drives me insane, and to get worried too easily." It seemed like Jack eyes were pools of dark blue, the brightness in his eyes gone. "However, you are quite clever despite your childishness. You're very kind-hearted, and fun to hang around with. You're easy to talk to, and—" Before she could say anything else, she clamped her mouth shut and covered her lips with her hands.

Jack raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Elsa flushed red. "Um, I was just yawning. It's really late, you know."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I guess I should leave now, huh?" Jack chuckled and stood up, turning to leave.

Without even thinking about what she was doing (which was very, VERY unlike her), she grabbed onto the fabric of Jack's tunic. "Jack…can you stay with me?"

Jack made a surprised noise in the back of his throat and a pink tint rose to his pale cheeks. "Um…uh, yeah. Sure." He sat back down, entangling his fingers in the fluffy fur of the polar bear dog blanket Elsa was covered in.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…when I was isolated in my ice temple, I didn't have anyone to talk to. Well, there were suitors that would come around every now and then, but I would reject each and every one of them before they could reach the doorway."

Part of Jack felt amused at the confidence that Elsa possessed. She had opened up to him since coming to the Northern Water Tribe, and upon meeting her an immediate bond formed between the two. But another part of Jack felt piteous for the suitors she had turned down. Anna had sent those suitors towards Elsa, right? If Elsa turned them all down, those suitors must feel really upset. Fortunately, the piteous part of Jack faded as soon as he thought about it. No way was he going to feel bad for a couple of rich folks with toupees. He trembled in disgust and made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Nope, nothing's wrong at all. Go on, continue speaking. I'm listening." Jack gave her a kind smile, and she giggled in response.

"Okay, well, ever since I hid away in my ice temple, I was alone. Even when I started to remember The Memory…" She shivered. "…My mind seemed to twist things, darkly manipulating all of the fun times that I had with Anna, leading up to the horrible climax when Anna sunk. That's when I needed somebody's comfort. I…I never had a friend like you before, Jack. Even before the accident, the little girls and boys of my tribe never really played with me. When they did, they would always run and tell their parents after, ranting on and on about 'playing with the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe.' The amount of eyes and unwanted attention on me was overwhelming, and soon I only agreed to play with Anna. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm glad that I have a friend like you by my side, Jack." She grinned warmly and touched her palm to the back of his hand.

Jack curved his lips, returning the small gesture. "Whenever you need a friend, whenever you need to talk to somebody, I'm here."

Elsa nodded and curled up beside Jack, shutting her eyes. "I'm here too, Jack."

Her soft breathing made Jack shut his eyes as well, sleep dawning upon him. He thanked the Moon for giving him such a wonderful friend.

* * *

**Hi! Let's give a shout out to Dacraycray! Woohoo! Round of applause for you! Another round of applause for all the reviewers! Woohoo! Anyway, I'm really excited to make the Earth Kingdom chapter! Heeheehee! Hiccup chapter next time, and sad face feels! AIR HUGS!**

**~KiPanda Cutie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! It's time for an "EPIC FIGHT SCENE!" NOT REALLY!**

**WE WILL HAVE A HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS SOAP OPERA CHAPTER SOON, SO STAY TUNED!**

**By the way, I'M SO FRICKING SORRY THAT I FORGOT ABOUT YOU ALL! THIS STORY IS THE LIFE AND SOUL OF ME, WELL, BESIDES MY OTHER FANFICTION AND THINGS THAT I PERSONALLY LIKE! School has been a really big meanie to me, so I'm really sorry I couldn't get to this! Forgive me!**

* * *

Honestly, the loss against the female Avatar and the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe angered him very much. Not only was he a shame to his family, but he lost to a woman and a skinny man! There had to be some way to redeem himself… Hiccup speared a hand through his hair and fingered the feathers in his hair. What could he do…? Where was the Avatar headed next? He couldn't pay attention to anyone on the ship, his gears in his mind reeling. Toothless kept on pestering him for attention, but Hiccup had ignored him. The Prince didn't know why Toothless was being so clingy, and he was getting quite irritated. Today was especially irritating.

The barge was close to arriving at the Southern Water Tribe, the place Hiccup thought that the Avatar and the Southern Water Tribe Chief were currently crashing at. Toothless skipped around on the top deck, chasing his tail excitedly.

Hiccup sighed. "Toothless, can you just calm down for a second? Go find Uncle and bother him."

The dragon whimpered and instead of leaving, he crept closer to Hiccup.

"Toothless!"

The dragon shrunk backward in fear, Hiccup's strict voice scaring him just a bit.

Hiccup didn't know what he was going to do when the barge arrived at the Southern Water Tribe. Attack head on? Wait and get attacked instead? Pass through without saying anything? Wear disguises? It was all too hard for him to plan out. He heard Uncle's loud snorts and heavy grunts as he took his morning walk around the castle.

"What is it this time, Uncle?" Hiccup shoved his face closer to his planning scrolls.

"I couldn't help but hear you worry over plan today…" His uncle's heavy accent laced through his sentences.

"Well, I just can't figure anything out! I just need peace and quiet! I need to be alone!" Hiccup yelled through the yellowing scroll paper, his eyebrows scrunched in tried concentration.

North chuckled to himself silently, tugging on Toothless' neck. "Come on, дракон, we must give Hiccup some time of his own." The dragon followed sadly, looking back at Hiccup with large green eyes.

Hiccup silently thanked his Uncle, unable to see the last glance his dragon gave him. Lights began to dance in his eyes as ice reflected rainbows onto his apricot face. He growled in frustration and threw a flame into the water, ignoring the smoke. Hiccup focused all of his mind into his map, trying hard to ignore the flickers of brightness in his eyes.

"What would a true Fire Nation Prince do...?" Hiccup stared ruefully at his reflection in the sky waters, remembering the short years he had as being Prince of the Fire Nation.

_The Prince of the Fire Nation wouldn't wait to be attacked. He would have the true skill of a warrior. He would attack head on, avoiding obstacles and pushing away the enemy to get what he wanted. He wouldn't show mercy. He wouldn't cry over something silly like his past. He would be fierce, strong, and loyal to his Nation. _Hiccup nodded to himself, finally deciding on a plan. This time...This time he wouldn't fail.

* * *

When the barge finally arrived in the Southern Water Tribe, Hiccup couldn't help but feel a growing sense of dread and bile rise up his chest. He couldn't fail. He equipped himself with armor, two swords, and Toothless. The dragon trembled with anticipation at the feeling of having to visit the enemy again. This time...this time they would return triumphant, no longer the outcasts and shame of the Fire Nation. North patted Toothless' head, giving Hiccup a gentle look.

"You can do it, Hiccup. Remember to attack careful, and defend strong. Fundamentals, nephew." North's foreign accent laced through his words thickly.

Hiccup kept a straight face, not giving a glance towards his uncle. "I know. I'm ready to take the Avatar and make Mother proud."

North scratched at his beard with concern. "I'm not sure if this is what your Mother would've wanted..." He whispered this softly, quiet enough that Hiccup and Toothless couldn't hear.

Toothless flew off the deck, with the help of Hiccup. They landed in front of several guardsmen, each armed with spears. Hiccup unsheathed both his swords, lighting them on fire with his bending. The flames licked at the metal as if it were covered in thick oil, engulfing the whole blade in a blaze of orange and crimson. He sliced the spears in half, pointing the tip of the blade near a guardsman's neck, the flames barely grazing his cheek.

"Show me to the Avatar." Hiccup's voice had a dangerous edge to it, his smile a little too menacing.

The guardsmen nodded quickly and ran off, each going in different directions. Today was the day. The day he returned with everything.

* * *

"Chief Jackson! There is an intruder barge at the entrance of the tribe! A firebender and his dragon! They want to see the Avatar!" A guardsman, Kai, had run into the Chief's tent, a panicked expression painted on his features and a thin burn on his cheek.

Jack had just finished his perimeter walk a few hours ago, and was now resting with Flynn, Elsa, and Anna. A frown graced his features. "Them again?!" He stood up angrily and started to storm out the tent.

Elsa placed a firm gloved hand on his shoulder. "Jack, compose yourself. We need to think this through. If it is the Firebending Prince and his lizard, we want to make sure we have a strategy before attacking. I want to make sure that he doesn't destroy much of your tribe. I will go."

Anna and Flynn were up on their feet now. "No, Elsa! That mean prince might blast you with his firepowers! Or worse, his dragon could chomp you to shreds!" Anna's imagination went wild.

"Tch, calm it Little Red Riding Hood. I say we take the easy way out: Escape from the back while we're still safe from Mr. Firebreath. C'mon Jack, let's go." Flynn tugged on Jack's arm.

Jack shooed his arm away. "Wait guys. Elsa, I won't let you just risk yourself. Not alone. Flynn, we're not going to put the tribe at risk. Our people is our responsibility. We have to figure out a way to get this Prince out of our territory and running back to the volcano pit he belongs in."

They put together a plan, each person contributing somehow. They left the tent, each person going separate ways.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Hiccup scowled. "You're not the Avatar."

"I'm not the Avatar."

The Fire Prince's scowl furrowed deeper. "I want to see the Avatar! Where is she? Is she a cowardly princess?"

Jack's neutral face twitched, his lips curving downward into a small frown. "She's not a coward. If you want to fight her, you're going to have to fight me. I'm afraid that you won't be getting anywhere near her today."

Hiccup grinned. "Fair enough. This will be easy." He dismounted off of Toothless, ushering him away.

Jack clutched his staff tightly, feeling the water currents near him tug at his hands, a rush of adrenaline shooting up his hands and to the tip of his staff. Hiccup had his firey swords out, the flames increasing in size, the temperature around him feeling like the intense heat of the summer. Jack felt the water answer to his beckoning arm, the liquid swirling around him like a serpent. Hiccup took the first move, stabbing directly into Jack's abdomen. Luckily, Jack dodged the attack easily, using the water to wipe out the flames on one of his swords. Hiccup scowled, the metal of the sword throughly soaked, so much so that he couldn't light the metal. Jack took this chance to whip Hiccup's knuckles with his water coil, the smooth liquid freezing into ice at the tip. The sharp ice carved into Hiccup's skin on his hands, and he yelped in pain.

"Aren't you going to try harder than that?" Jack teased, a wide smile planted on his face.

Hiccup growled. "I'm just taking it easy on you, peasant." He dropped the dripping sword to the ground and lit his hands aflame.

Jack dropped his staff and morphed the water on his arms into a series of small droplets, moving them to his hands. He changed his footing into a defensive position, running a free hand through his slightly damp hair. Hiccup sent a blast of fire out of his palms, the dragon breath grazing the cloth of Jack's tunic. The waterbender laughed and froze the droplets floating above his palm, sending them shooting towards Hiccup. The ice shards scraped at the skin of Hiccup's cheekbones, the slightest evidence of dripping blood visible. Jack dodged Hiccup's fire kick, leaping away from the flames and curving his lithe body in stances and positions that avoided the flames and punches. In the middle of all this, Jack had concentrated on the blood that was slipping off of Hiccup's helmet, feeling the ruby river draw towards him. Hiccup gasped as the blood leaking from his cut was drawn away from him, his own blood being controlled by the simple Chief. Jack stifled a gasp as he saw the Fire Prince's blood being manipulated by his own hands. It felt wrong to him, seeing how his fingers separated the blood droplets above his palms. He stiffened his fingers and the blood thickened and congealed, hardening into frozen coppery globules. Out of the corner of his eye, he also saw the "blood donor" still too. Time slowed, and Jack didn't know what to do. He loosened his fingers, slowly lowering his hands to his sides, but the frozen blood droplets circled him instead. They seemed to glow as they neared his body.

Then, the Fire Prince's blood _struck _him.

The frozen droplets carved upwards against his skin, stopping right above his lungs before melting away and dripping back into the ground. Hiccup almost felt bad for the Chief, _almost_. Jack shuddered as pain coursed through his being, his own blood dripping from his wounds. His tunic was ruined, his fingers tracing the length of the cuts in his skin, leaving a trail of sticky blood. The ruby substance poured out of his wounds in streams, the cuts deeper than Jack perceived. He saw bright lights attack his vision, and he struggled to stay upright, falling. Hiccup had stopped attacking, he didn't know why. The enemy was vulnerable, he could've just ended him so easily. But his body refused to. Suddenly, a girl in red pigtails came running towards the Chief with a frying-pan-wielding man close in tow. They crouched over Jack, using the remains of his tunic to try and stop the bleeding. The Avatar stepped out from behind a tent, and Hiccup backed away slightly. She glared at him with stormy eyes and gathered up as much water as she could muster. A collasal sphere of water rose above her head, her eyes challenging Hiccup to take another step closer. Hiccup continued to retreat, knowing that he had lost again. Elsa let her control on the sphere of water loosen, and her wrists bent forward, sending the water rushing towards the barge and Prince. The Fire Nation ship went sailing, skipping like a pebble against water.

Hiccup shut himself up in his room, closing off from the rest of the crew and Toothless.

* * *

Elsa found herself panicking.

Her blood pumped in her body at a quicker pace, her stomach churning in sickening movements. Jack's middle was nearly covered in blood, so she found it surprising that he was holding up okay. Jack opened his eyes weakly and smiled brightly at Elsa.

"You did it, Elsie...You got that barge out of here..." He choked on a few of his words, his eyes at half-mast.

Elsa grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, but you did all the work. Let me just take care of your wounds."

Jack cringed in pain, writhing around as the effect of blood loss started to overwhelm him. Elsa placed her water covered hands on the wounded area, ignoring how her fingers seemed to stick on the bloody surface of his skin. Her hands began to glow and it seemed like she could feel every wound that Jack had. She felt her insides burn as the glowing intensified, and then faded off. Jack moaned in pain as the healing session was finished, the throbbing panging at his abdomen in harsh waves. He murmured a small 'thank you' before passing out, his hand resting on Elsa's ankle. The blood had dried in a dark brown crust on his tunic, the shreds of fabric wrinkled severely and stained. Anna and Flynn took Jack's arms and legs and carried him back to his tent.

Elsa stared at her blood-stained hands for what seemed like hours. She had saved someone that she cared about. She had used her bending for good, but she let Jack beat the Prince on his own. Elsa had almost lost Jack...

"I will never let you fight alone again," Elsa whispered to her palms, and she left the words to mingle with the air as she went back to her tent to wash up.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN IT IS FINISHED! I THINK THIS IS A NICE WELCOME BACK CHAPTER, DON'T YOU? So, here's the whole summary shamazz about this chapter in case you're confused. I'll have a summary for most of these chapters, so be sure to read the A/N! **

**Anyway, Jack is able to both waterbend and surprisingly, bloodbend. He can only bloodbend to an extent, and he won't be very good at it. The thing is, Hiccup's blood is a Firebender's blood. With this in mind, when Jack bloodbended, Hiccup's blood fought back. It's strange, yes, but hear me out. Hiccup is against Jack and Elsa, with all of his soul and heart. This means that his whole physical being is also against them. When Jack bloodbended Hiccup's blood, it fought back against Jack's control and struck him. I don't think ATLA has covered the physical liquid being bended yet, only the blood that is still in the body. No, Jack cannot control people with his bloodbending, he can only control the blood. **

**I hope this helps somewhat, so...yeah. Creepy chapter? Exciting? Please review and remember to ask any awesome questions! AIR HUGS!**

**KiPanda Cutie**


End file.
